


Family Fun AUs

by flickawhip



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Mixed Martial Arts RPF, Music RPF, Professional Wrestling, Real Person Fiction, Women's Soccer RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For sister/sister, cousin/cousin or anything else.Still just archiving AUs.





	1. General Note

Still just RPs, still fake, still archives.

Couples will be named in the titles.


	2. Bella Twins Part 1

Brie Bella, now the wife of Beth Pheonix as well as the sister of Nicole Bella and sister-in-law of Stephanie McMahon, was smiling as she watched her daughter feed, letting the child suckle and relaxing, finding it easy to let the girl latch, not once questioning what was happening even as she heard Beth let someone into the house.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 5:48 PM  
Nicole walked in wearing just a casual sundress and sandals as she slowly snuck up seeing her sister breastfeeding, she smiled at Beth hugging her then leaned down licking Brie's other boob "mmm hey Birdie Jo is this how it's done?" she spoke softly  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 6:53 PM  
Birdie had cooed softly, Brie managing nothing beyond a mild noise of pure arousal.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 6:54 PM  
Nicole smiled and sat down beside Brie as she stared at her niece then pulled her dress down to reveal her bigger breasts, laughing "wow that face like wow bigger milk jugs" her arm around Brie  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 6:59 PM  
Brie smiled, kissing Nicole softly. "She'll latch in a minute... I'm sure."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 6:59 PM  
Nicole kissed back "mmm missed me?" she smiled taking Birdie in her arms "even if i'mnot lactating?"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 7:06 PM  
Birdie had cooed up at her aunt, quickly latching on and drawing a slight laugh from Brie. "Well, yes... clearly..."  
Brie paused then added. "Of course I missed you."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 7:07 PM  
"look at these new laced panties I got...I bought you a pair too" she raised her dress up showing the black panties as Birdie latched to her, she moaned and smiled  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 7:11 PM  
"Beautiful." Brie murred, moving to suckle on the breast that Birdie hadn't chosen.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 7:12 PM  
"I thought so too" Nicole moaned softly kissing Brie's cheek "love you sis"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 7:14 PM  
"Love you too Nikki..." Brie murmured, kissing her sweetly even as she moved to strip off her jeans and underwear, smiling slightly as she added. "You think the girls would mind if we... played?"  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 7:17 PM  
"mmm look at you with that cute butt" she shook her head "why wouldn't they mind? I told Steph I wanted to have some private time with you" she laid Birdie down for a bit to undress, having a trimmed bush  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 7:20 PM  
Birdie had murred softly, falling asleep even as Nikki picked her up, taking her next door to put her to bed. She had soon returned, smiling at Nikki softly. "I've missed this..."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 7:21 PM  
"me too now come here" she pulled Brie down ontop of her, kissing her sister deep and holding her butt  
flexing a bit to show off  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 7:27 PM  
Brie giggled and kissed back hotly, her touch soft on Nikki's ass.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 7:29 PM  
Nicole laughed loving her ass touched "mmm you're so cute, I feel bad for picking on you so much" she drooled kissing down to take her sister's nipple into her mouth again, suckling, her toes curled  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 7:35 PM  
"You make up for it... sometimes."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 7:35 PM  
she nodded and rubbed her hands all over her sister's body "so tempted to take you away for a week and bang you all day"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 8:02 PM  
"I'm sure Beth would love that... even if she ended up with your Stephie..."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 8:06 PM  
"yeah they could use a vacation away from us" Nicole agreed "I would not be surprised" she playfully bounced her sister against her pussy getting comfy, her clit boner poking "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 8:08 PM  
Brie moaned softly, arching a little. "God, you feel so good."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 8:09 PM  
she moaned "you too Brianna" Nicole kissed all over Brie's neck getting ontop, grinding "couldn't wait to get here"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 8:14 PM  
"Mmm, well now you got here..." Brie purred. "I love you Nik."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 8:16 PM  
Nicole smiled big staring "mmm love you too Brie-zy" she used her clit dick to fuck her sister as they talked  
"feels nice to be naked with you"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 8:18 PM  
"You feel great babe." Brie smiled, arching even as she felt herself getting close to release.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 8:19 PM  
"thanks baby" she smiled again, grinding harder, breathing heavy as she made love to Brie kissing over her neck and sucking her tits "you're soaked, knew you' get off on me"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 8:24 PM  
"Mmm, I've missed the sisterly bond..." Brie teased.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 8:24 PM  
"so did I, I don't want it to end" Nicole laughed laying back to show her sister the clit dick  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 8:36 PM  
"Mmm, so we'll have to make this a regular thing."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 8:36 PM  
"sure thing" her legs now on Brie's shoulders, smiling as she played with her sister's hair "love you"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 8:38 PM  
"Love you too." Brie murmured, moving to suckle on her sister's clit.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 8:39 PM  
Nicole moaned as her toes curled "ahhh Brianna!" playing with her tits enjoying "Birdie's lil mouth felt so soft, and she slobbers while sucking" she smiled staring into Brie's eyes  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Monday at 8:42 PM  
"She's a good girl." Brie agreed, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Monday at 8:43 PM  
"she sure is, just like her Mommy" she breathed deep and massaged her sister's back with her feet "god that feels so damn good"  
________________________________________  
January 22, 2019  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 1:27 AM  
"I love you." Brie smiled.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 1:28 AM  
"love you too" Nicole said cumming hard, pulling Brie's hair abit "ahhh"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 1:30 AM  
"Feels good, doesn't it?"  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 1:31 AM  
"very good" she breathed heavy staring, playfully offering her toes "and they don't stink like that one time I made you massage them"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 1:39 AM  
"For once..." Brie teased, lightly suckling her sister's toes.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 1:40 AM  
Nicole laughed "hey now, you're not innocent Miss cold ass feet" she moaned licking her own tits being sexy  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 1:45 AM  
"As if you mind when you get laid."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 1:46 AM  
"you're right" she pulled her sister ontop kissing her, rubbing Brie's ass  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 1:57 AM  
Brie murred and kissed back happily. "Round two already huh?"  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 1:58 AM  
"we better go check on Stephie and Beth" Nicole smiled nuzzling her sister's neck  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 1:59 AM  
"Mmm, after we get dressed..." Brie laughed, moving slowly away to dress.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 2:00 AM  
she laughed and slowly got up aswell smacking Brie's ass then getting dressed "you're so cute"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 2:04 AM  
"Says you..." Brie grinned, leading her downstairs and laughing when Stephanie gasped and all but leapt out of Beth's lap. "Ah relax.... we knew you'd get up to something."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 2:06 AM  
Nicole smiled then laughed again shaking her head "hey no need to be jumpy babe" her arm hooked with Brie's arm, Beth smiled big then said "yeah I know you two were up to something too"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 2:08 AM  
"You know me so well Bethy..." Brie smiled, moving to kiss Beth gently, stroking Stephanie's back as she passed.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 2:09 AM  
Nicole smiled again kissing Steph, squeezing that amazing butt "mmm hey you"  
Beth smiled kissing back  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 2:11 AM  
"So... shall we... make this a four person party?"  
________________________________________


	3. Hannah Blossom/Holly Blossom Part 1

Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 6:43 PM  
Kelly arrived at her sister's place as Taeler picked up Brooke to go shopping for the day, she brought her laptop "oh sister i'm here" she smirked  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:52 PM  
"Well, hello Sis." Lucy smiled, watching Kelly enter the house. "You ready to get to work?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 6:53 PM  
"hiya..oh yes deadline day is here" she smiled softly hugging her sister with a cheeky kiss, slipping off her sandals  
"your ring is so beautiful, looks like Taeler's"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:59 PM  
"That was the plan wasn't it?" Lucy teased her with a laugh.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 6:59 PM  
Kelly nodded giggling "was reading this morning having my tea, Rise event coming up in March...Zoey Lucas and Facebrooke are gonna be part of it" Kelly showed Lucy the post on Twitter  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:05 PM  
"Oh cute... first show since they hooked up right?" Lucy teased, laughing a little. "Must be odd for them."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:06 PM  
"yup! cute couple aren't they?" she shrugged "not the first time it's happened Lucy" she opened her laptap sitting beside her sister, wearing cute top and jeans  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:08 PM  
"You know Lucas will flip if she connects now." Lucy laughed, lifting her laptop into her lap.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:09 PM  
"I see it too" Kelly smirked playfully with her feet in Lucy's lap "your couch is comfy, I need one like this"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:10 PM  
"So... what needs finishing?" Lucy asked with a smirk. "Besides finding those two dorks nice dresses?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:12 PM  
"just waiting for you to finish editing and we can post on the site" she smiled at her sister "hope we're doing casual with the dresses, nothing fancy"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:15 PM  
"That's up to them I guess." Lucy laughed. "Taeler knows what you like right?" She paused then added. "Annnd... edits done... ready to post?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:16 PM  
"I don't mind really, just want our day to be special" Kelly nodded "yes we had that talk, and Brookie knows what you like i'm sure" she smirked sitting up leaning close "yup go for it, everyone will be asking for our recipe"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:20 PM  
"Brookie's a great girl, she knows me all too well." Lucy smirks, hitting send before kissing her sister lightly. "You think they'd mind if we had... one last time?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:21 PM  
"so happy for you both, Taeler definitely keeps me on my toes for sure" Kelly smiled watching then kissing back "mmm" she stood holding her hand out  
"I don't see why not...I love you sis"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:31 PM  
"So... bedroom?" Lucy asked softly.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:32 PM  
"yes that big comfy bed of yours" Kelly smirked walking with Lucy, undressing and dancing a bit  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:38 PM  
"Someone's happy." Lucy teased, moving away to undress. "You want the strap tonight or should I strap up?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:39 PM  
Kelly giggled "i'll receive this time" she watched Lucy "nice boobs" Kelly had the same size but admired her sister so much  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:42 PM  
"Thanks Mirror Twin." Lucy smiled.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:43 PM  
"welcome Mirror Twin" she got in bed rubbing her own tits  
"let me taste you first"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:52 PM  
"As you wish Blossom Babe."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 10:53 PM  
Kelly lays Lucy back and begins to softly lick her sister's clit while staring up  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
Lucy moaned softly, stroking Kelly's hair softly as she let her work.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
"mmm" she smirked enjoying her hair played with, sucking softly now and massaging Lucy's leg "like that hmm?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
"Yeah Baby, I've missed this... a lot."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"me too" one of Kelly's lil feet waving in the air as she took a big lick then up Lucy's body, kissing over her tits and kissing her  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
Lucy smiled, kissing back happily. "So, ready for the strap?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
"i'm gonna miss the feel of your boobs against mine" she smirked bouncing them on Lucy's, nipples hard "very ready Lucy" she smiled and got in doggystyle position  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
"I'm sure if we asked our girls they'd be into watching us play?" Lucy suggested lazily, moving away to find her strap-on, slipping it on and lightly spanking Kelly's ass. "Sexy."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
"I know for sure Taeler would get off on this" she giggled as she watched, getting spanked "yes you are with that big willy"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:49 PM  
Lucy laughed, teasing her sister's clit gently before moving to push into her. "So would Brookie..."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
"oh gosh" Kelly giggled again shaking her cute butt "mmm well that's good" she moaned  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:54 PM  
"So we'll ask them later right?" Lucy teased, setting a pace.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 11:54 PM  
"yup when they get back" she bit her lip enjoying and staring at her sister "you're good with that"  
________________________________________  
January 17, 2019  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 12:05 AM  
"Says the girl who can handle the pace?" Lucy teased, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 12:18 AM  
she moaned loudly "you will always be my first love" Kelly smiled as her toes curled in pleasure, pulling Lucy's hands on her jiggling tits  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 12:21 AM  
"Thanks babysis." Lucy murred, lightly teasing her sister's chest even as she set the pace a little more.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
Kelly glared then squeaked cumming hard "ohh Lucy!"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 12:24 AM  
"Such a sexy girl." Lucy murmured softly.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 12:24 AM  
she blushed breathing heavy then pulling her sister over for a hot kiss, tongue flicking  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 12:25 AM  
Lucy kissed back hard and heavy, moaning softly into the kiss.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 12:25 AM  
Kelly smiled into the kiss, drooling a bit and holding Lucy's cheek, heart racing  
her phone buzzed "damn"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 12:29 AM  
"Answer it hun..."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 12:30 AM  
Kelly reached for her phone answering and smiling "baby! hiya...oh gosh really? don't tell me what you found, I like to be surprised Tae Tae"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 12:33 AM  
Lucy smiled, moving away to remove the strap-on and put it aside to be washed.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 12:34 AM  
she smiled cuddling and spooning Lucy "oh we finished up with the Blog and posted it, should get some good reviews and just bonding" Kelly giggled "uhh yeah we are bonding"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 12:36 AM  
Lucy laughed softly. "Bonding is fun."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
"very fun" she smirked "k baby love you too, cya in a bit" she hung up and kissed on Lucy's neck and cheek "they'll be back in an hour"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 12:38 AM  
"An hour huh?" Lucy smirked. "That seems like plenty of time for you to... eat... if you like?" Her invite was followed by her legs falling open.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
"yes plenty of bonding time sis" Kelly watched and rubbed Lucy's pussy "mmm so beautiful" she took a suckle of her sister's tit while fingering  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 12:41 AM  
"Mmm.... so good at that." Lucy murmured, clearly already wet.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 12:42 AM  
she crossed her eyes as she suckled then pulled off with a pop giggling "I try..oh gosh don't drown me" as she moved down sucking Lucy's juicy clit  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 12:46 AM  
Lucy moaned softly. "Then don't keep me waiting babe."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 12:46 AM  
Kelly used her talented tongue licking deeper and holding her sister's legs wider, slurping while staring  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 12:47 AM  
Lucy continued to moan, soon cumming undone.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 12:48 AM  
Kelly smirked and teased "bout time" she licked some up then moved behind Lucy to share with a kiss, cupping Lucy's tits  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 12:51 AM  
"Yeah, at least I got you off babe."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 12:51 AM  
"thank you hun" she smirked staring  
"so I figure, we make what? 200 cupcakes for double wedding?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 12:53 AM  
"You sure you can handle that?" Lucy asked softly. "And you two obviously are coming to Fiji for it, right?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 12:53 AM  
"nothing new we can pull it off" Kelly nodded "oh yes we need a vacay".


	4. Allysin Kay/Angelika Kay

Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 11:55 AM  
Angelika Taylor Kay was the younger cousin of Allysin Kay, having blonde hair with brown streaks, opposite of Allysin. They always enjoyed playing cards, having wine, watching movies, bullshitting together and listening to music, she was also a former Shimmer Wrestler. Angelika invited Allysin to stay over one night while Mia was away performing at an NXT Live show and to help with baby Mirrie, she was also shemale. "hey cuz, how did it feel to pop Mirrie from your coochie?" *she laughed and smiled sipping her wine wearing tshirt and shorts, hair pulled back as she turned the radio on while they talked(edited)  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 11:59 AM  
"Well, you know.... you get used to it after a while of trying to get the kid out." Allysin muttered, almost rolling her eyes. "Why you asking anyways Ang.... afraid your cousin will have more kids than you?" She was smirking as she straightened the fairly skimpy pair of shorts she was wearing, rising to get more wine, grinning when the song changed a little. "Or maybe you think I forgot how to dance?" Her smirk was teasing even as she let her hair down, dancing in the way she knew had always teased Angelika. The two may have been cousins but they had always been flirty.  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 12:02 PM  
"yeah thankfully I don't have to experience that" she laughed shaking her head "bitch please, I can't have kids..." Angie smiled standing to join her cousin for more wine and to sway to the song "I remember a couple dudes watching me at your wedding like damn that bitch got moves, and i'm thinking this bitch will beat your face if you don't control your dick"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 12:04 PM  
"Says who... you know Mia's sis is looking for a girl... bet you she'd have your kids." Allysin teased, reaching behind her to pull Angelika closer, grinding against her a little. "You got protective again huh?" She teased. "Babycous got a good punch on her too."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 12:07 PM  
"shit girl...Mia's sis is fucking hot, i'd bang her" Angie remembered dancing with her and talking "I think she likes me...did she say anything?" as she was pulled close dancing and almost grinding, laughing "I don't hold back either." she smirked "drop it low, I know Mia gets wood from watching that ass bounce"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 12:10 PM  
"Besides getting her sulk on because her sis is a little too busy playing with me? She was kinda worried about finding someone to love her since she's... small." Allysin almost rolled her eyes. "As if being tight is a problem..." She paused glancing back at her cousin. "You looking for a little cousin playtime?" She asked, doing as Angelika asked anyway, using her flirtation to grind and bounce against her cousin.  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 12:12 PM  
"aww poor thing..." Angie laughed again glancing back "this song just gets me going" gasping as she felt her cousin grind up on her cock, getting hard "aww hell no you didn't just..." as she got infront of Allysin, whipped It out to cock smack her face  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 12:14 PM  
"Oh yes the hell I did." Allysin laughed, gasping and laughing when Angelika slapped her in the face. "HEY, do that again bitch and I'll rip your damn clothes off..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 12:15 PM  
Angie laughed and raised her brows "ooo a challenge..." as she dropped her shorts jacking off a bit wiggling in her cousin's face  
"I fuckin' love you girl"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 12:17 PM  
Allysin laughed, spanking Angie lightly. "Not our here whore.... we might as well go be comfy." She had spoken softly. "Love you too girl... but we really can't let the neighbours see this shit..." She was light spoken even as she stood, rolling off her shirt and dropping it as she headed, inside, peeling her shorts down on the way. "Come get me Ang..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 12:19 PM  
"yeah don't want them talking" Angie smiled walking in with Allysin and slipping her top off smacking her cousin's ass "damn that's some junk in the trunk" she smirked pulling Allysin close for a little make out  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 12:22 PM  
Allysin smiled, kissing her cousin lightly. "You wanna get rowdy baby cous?" Her smile was soft even as she moved to stroke her cousin's cock. "How long has it been since someone wanted this cock anyway? you got rock hard off a little twerking."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 12:24 PM  
"mmm sure baby" she smiled staring and moaned "ooo you know I pop wood quick, no surprise and shit..not since that skank of an ex-girlfriend did me wrong" Angie licked over her cousin's neck then over her tits, biting one  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 12:26 PM  
Allysin moaned softly, tugging Angie's hair gently. "So what you wanna do about it babycous, how does mouth sound... at least to start?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 12:27 PM  
"i'd love some mouth" she smiled taking Allysin to the bedroom and into bed kissing her again, smacking that booty  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 12:28 PM  
Allysin laughed and moaned, moving to suck Angie's cock into her mouth, taking it deep into her throat and working it over.  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 12:30 PM  
"damn my own sexy cuz on my wood" Angie laughed pulling her hair a bit and moaning "ass is ass fuck it" breathing deep enjoying  
"hope Kris is this good" she said between moans  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 12:31 PM  
Allysin smirked slightly, upping her pace before pulling back. "As if we've ever given a flying fuck what people want to think..." She teased, upping her pace again before taking another small break. "Kris is great, she managed to handle Mia's cock to suck."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 12:32 PM  
"I never did and never will...people suck" she bit her lip arching a bit "oh shit...they like us then..huh?"  
Angie leaned in to kiss Allysin as she took her break  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 12:36 PM  
"Yeah.... Kris was a little shy." Allysin smiled. "All it took was a little promise to not mind and she was on her." Allysin smiled, kissing Angelika softly. "Mia was staring at her pussy like she wanted to have it... poor girl was whining for it almost... kinda why I sent Kris with her this week, see if we can't both get what we want..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 12:38 PM  
Angie smiled big and nodded "yup that's how it goes" laughing softly as they kissed and talked, slowly rubbing her cousin's pussy "you and Mia made such a precious lil girl, so tiny, congrats again hun" Angie licked at Allysin's throat and then her tits  
"sexy bitch"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 12:40 PM  
"Tiny and cute..." Allysin smirked. "Kinda like your scrawny ass as a kid." She teased, letting herself rut onto her cousin's fingers as she was licked and nipped at. "How you never figured out I wanted that cute little ass for myself I'll never know." She spoke playfully, still lightly stroking her cousin's cock before she added. "You know.... Mia and me... agreed if I wanted to I could... give you some lovin'." She paused, leaning to nip Angelika's earlobe softly. "Ride you... let you pound me... whatever we want."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 12:43 PM  
Angie laughed smacking Allysin's ass "you have room to talk, you were just as small bitch and remember making out behind the shed that one time? what the fuck were we thinking? guess we just knew what we liked" fingering at a good pace "mmm some more sucking too, all night long or until Mirrie need's the titty" said as she nipped again  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 12:46 PM  
"We sure did... no shame back then either." Allysin laughed. "Mmm, for sure babe, sucking, fucking, stroking, fingering, riding." She paused and smirked. "We can always take a Mirrie break when she needs attention.... until then why don't we enjoy a little light fingering, stroking and eventual rough fucking the way only Kay's can do."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 12:48 PM  
"fuck shame" she laughed aswell enjoying this cousin time "hell yeah girl, love you so much" Angie smiled adding a couple more fingers staring "i'll wreck that big ass"  
sucking the tit again and moaning "so how's Jessicka's sausage?"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 12:51 PM  
"Love you too Angie girl." Allysin smiled, moaning softly as she rode her cousin's fingers, stroking her cock a little harder. "You want the ass too baby?" She asked almost coyly. "Well, you know Jess, once she can get it in she'll do whatever she wants and you just gotta go with it."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 12:54 PM  
"ahhh yesss I love that grip" as she deepened the fingering nodding "smother you with them big ole jugs too, Nevaeh must ride like a Rodeo" Angie sucked her cousin's neck moaning as her cock was jacked(edited)  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 12:57 PM  
"She sure did last time I walked in on them." Allysin laughed, slightly upping her pace. "God I've missed this..." She moved to kiss Angie her breath coming in light pants. "You have such a sexy cock baby."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 12:59 PM  
"must have been a nice sight to see" Angie laughed aswell smiling "missed this too" kissing back deep moaning still, feet playing together aswell "thanks you have a juicy pussy, so wet for me, Mia must work it so good, like i'm about to" she pushed Allysin's head down for a little more sucking "spit on that bitch I want it sloppy"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 1:02 PM  
"Girl was acting like a pornstar." Allysin smirked, spreading her legs even as she moved to suckle her cousin's cock. "She does." She paused then added. "Spit or suck it harder, get it all wet for you...?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 1:03 PM  
she laughed "you're my pornstar" smirking and moaning laying back to enjoy "you work that poll like a hungry slut" Angie nodded "like at the carwash" laughing again  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 1:06 PM  
"Maybe I am a hungry slut." Allysin teased. "You ever seen a girl wait four months to get laid...? It's not fun." She rolled her eyes, laughing softly and moving to give her cousin more head, sucking and licking at it as hard as possible.  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 1:06 PM  
"mmm that pussy baby, hey worth the wait though, I gotcha covered" she fingered deeper, harder, faster arching as she was throated, pulling her cousin in a 69 and tonguing that pussy  
"mmm so yummy" sucking hard on that clitty  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 1:08 PM  
Allysin had only whined at Angie's pace and tonguing. "Oh fuck... Angie..." The words came almost as a pant, her pace rougher when she returned to what she was doing. "Baby cous you got some moves..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 1:09 PM  
"you too, always have, that's why I always asked you to come sleep" she smirked smacking Allysin's ass moaning and panting then going back to tonguing deep  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 1:11 PM  
"Yeah, well we'll have to make that a thing." Allysin laughed. "Maybe when Mia goes on road we can send Kris off with her and have some cousin playtimes." She had panted as she upped her pace, moaning wantonly and letting Angelika choose what she wanted when she wanted, more than happy to let her have control for once.  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 1:13 PM  
i'm up for it...in more ways than one" Angie laughed "oh god I love you bitch" she moaned and gave her cousin's asshole some tongue for a bit "baby, turn around and let me dick this beautiful pussy, fuck my balls ache from you pulling like that"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 1:18 PM  
"Always up for it huh Angie." Allysin moaned softly, letting Angie tongue her. She smiled, moving swiftly and confidently to settle on her back with her legs open, her voice low and teasing. "Then come ease that long sexy cock in me baby..." She spoke softly, teasing her own clit lightly. "Let's have some fun babycakes, you know you want to."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 1:20 PM  
"all the time, better warn Kris she's gonna get wrecked good, that Korean pussy will beg for this dick" she smiled staring and kissed her way up Allysin's hot body, sucking a nipple as she slid her cock in easily and started to pump "mmm better?" she smiled pressing her chest to her cousin's making out while thrusting  
"mmm" her hands on her cousin's ass  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 1:25 PM  
"She'll love that, girl's spent months self-serving." Allysin laughed, moaning at her cousin's attentions before arching when Angie pushed into her, holding tight to her cousin and panting a little, loving the feeling of their chests pushing together, riding every thrust. "Mmm, god that's so good baby." She had arched harder with Angie's hands on her ass, flipping them to grind down into Angie's thrusts. "Mmm, more like that." She panted softly, spreading her legs a little wider. "Fuck being slow and careful Angie, just pound me..." Her voice dipped lower as she added. "You know I'm good for it..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 1:28 PM  
"oh my god" Angie laughed and smiled big "mmm so wet for your beautiful cousin huh?" she said while going balls deep not holding back "damn I love our tits rubbing, miss this shit so much baby" smiling again as Allysin flipped them and she was now ontop riding, keeping up the fast, hard pace "win that gold medal" she licked her cousin's throat nipping  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 1:35 PM  
"Always." Allysin moaned, riding her cousin hard. "Mmm, well you don't have to miss it anymore baby cousin." Allysin paused then added a quieter, almost soft. "You feel so good baby..." She had moaned again, loving the feeling of Angie's bite, growling softly as she upped her pace a little more, all but slamming down over her cousin's cock. "I always did call you hung like a horse huh babe?" She teased, grinding herself into Angie a little more with each thrust, her words almost filthy now. "Fuck being careful or delicate... this feels right. Hard, fast and fucking hot."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 1:40 PM  
"damn still got it" Angie moaned breathing heavy and thrusting with her cousin, smacking her ass hard "you too baby" she smiled and nodded "even if we didn't fuck, you still loved seeing how long it was" Angie upped her pace to keep up, loud smacking heard, bed shaking, panting and screams "god i'm gonna fuckin' flood this place" she smiled kissing Allysin  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 1:46 PM  
"You think so?" Allysin laughed, riding her cousin hard again. "Flood me first." She spoke almost fiercely now, kissing Angie hotly. "You always were such a damn tease." She paused then ground down hard on Angie a little. "Take it baby." She could hear the bed creak and almost laughed softly. "We break this shit I swear we'll have to buy a new one... maybe a sturdier one."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 1:48 PM  
Angie laughed smacking that ass arching into it "you horny bitch" holding and kissing back deep "ahhh fuck!" she screamed cummming hard "it's secure don't worry" smooching and breathing heavy, Angie thrusted harder  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 1:53 PM  
Allysin soon let herself cum, pushing herself down hard onto Angie, kissing her cousin roughly. "God babe.... you make me such a fucking whore for you." She was almost laughing as she added. "At least if I pop out your kid Mia'll cover us..." She paused before adding. "Doesn't stop me wanting you to wreck me some more..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 1:56 PM  
Angie kissed back grabbing Allysin's ass hard laughing "you're welcome" moving her cousin's hair back sweating "damn we drenched bitch" kissing Allysin all over her cheeks and neck smiling "best sex but damn girl...enjoy Mirrie, my precious God Child"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 1:57 PM  
"When aren't we drenched." Allysin laughed. "Of course I'll enjoy her baby, but sometimes we just need to cut loose, you know?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 1:59 PM  
"truth girl, preach!" highfiving her hot cousin "god please send Kris my way so I can break her when i'm not hitting your spots" she smirked  
"I need some Korean Cuisine"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 2:03 PM  
"Babygirl... those girls come home you better be in your tightest sexiest shorts and shirt... cause we'll get your girl hooked up real easy." Allysin smirked. "She'll be into you instantly."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 2:04 PM  
"i'll have my cock hard and waiting like welcome home now get that ass here" Angie smiled big kissing Allysin again  
"with it hanging in the air"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 2:11 PM  
Allysin laughed kissing Angie softly. "Just give her enough time to get you home alright? Don't need you gettin' arrested again."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 2:15 PM  
"that's it" she glared "I learned from that shit" Angie pinched Allysin's tits "girl your feet are sexy, I need to get me a good pedi" massaging feet with her cousin  
"hell your wife got sexy lil feet, does Kris too?"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 2:20 PM  
Allysin laughed, letting her feet tickle against Angie's. "Kris has real cute feet, very soft."  
She paused before adding. "Maybe you can get her to jack you off..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 2:25 PM  
"ahhh soft baby feets" Angie laughed "I bet, and damn soft feet on my cock would be amazing, i'd lay there and just enjoy"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 2:36 PM  
"You'd love it, wouldn't you?"  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 2:37 PM  
"girl you know it" she cuddled her cousin up reading comments from their friends on her phone.


	5. Delmi/Ashley Part 1

Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
18 year old Elizabeth Medrano, better known as Delmi Exo, 1 1/2 of Team Sea Stars with her older sister Ashley. At 5'7 She was the taller, younger sister who was also shemale and "Just One of the Boys" and "The Galaxy DelmiGOD" as she was a tomboy and wasn't shy to say or show it! she lived with Ashley and anything related to Oceans, Aquaman, Spongebob, Finding Nemo, etc. surrounded their lives besides Wrestling and the Gym, both were huge supporters of the LGBTQ Community. One night Delmi got the idea to have a Stream and Q&A after competing in a Tournament, losing to Thunder Rosa and Holidead in the 2nd Round "Holy Torpedos Thunder Rosa chops hard!" always speaking in comical tones. She wore a red shirt and Spongebob boxers, grey beanie cap, barefoot, her hair was brown with lavendar highlights, she had Aqua hair before aswell, wearing it down this day "almost live....dudes!" she spoke with Ashley while setting up the stream cam, sticking her studded tongue out playfully "Who lives in a Pineapple under the Sea?" she sang smiling as they had music playing in the background, their bedroom was big and looked like they were Under The Sea "got it! ready to roll Ashley?" she squealed excited as she hopped onto their big Oceanic waterbed with her thumb, index, and pinky fingers in her rock pose, her dimples showed when she smiled "fish kisses!" she playfully puckered her lips into a fish face looking at Ashley  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
Ashley laughed, kissing her sister sweetly, she knew the girl was innocent sometimes, although she did love when she could enjoy watching Delmi, as she now thought of her, bounce around and squeal. Or joke around. "Aw, who could say no to that face?" She teased, quickly kissing her with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
Delmi smiled again and put her finger up to her sister's as they kissed "mmm ...welcome to our Under The Sea Stream! glad you all could join us for this adventure" her arm around Ash, legs crossed  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
"Welcome aboard mateys." Ashley smirked, keeping her finger pressed to Delmi's for a little while.  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
Delmi laughed loving how they could just bring out the slang, she kept her finger up aswell "so as some may know, we are big supporters of the LGBTQ Community, Ashley wears the flag proudly and I have news to share too" she swallowed and slowly slipped her boxers down a bit as her soft shemale cock was revealed, knowing those watching were all friends they Wrestled with and knew from the Indies  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
Ashley had smiled softly, nuzzling her lover's cheek sweetly. "I'm so proud of you baby." She whispered as she watched the responses, smirking at the instant comment from Princesa. "Seems some of you knew already but decided to let Del here figure out when to tell you... thank you." She smiled as she added. "and yes, I still adore my Delmi."  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
Delmi kept smiling as her sis nuzzled her cheek "thank you, it's not easy for me to just come out and share something personal" Delmi read the comments and nodded "thank you Princesa! happy for you and Mercedes congrats!" she kissed Ashley's cheek while rubbing her back "and also, thank you all for accepting that me and Ash are so close like this, many frown upon this"  
she slid her boxers down and tossed them on a chair  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
"Which you shouldn't." Ashley muttered, then smirked. "You all already know my... leaning, but there's something a little more personal to share..." She had taken mere moments to dump her own shorts aside, rolling her eyes at the comments. "Yeah dumbasses, there's a reason I'm so supportive." Her smile was softer as she added. "So now you know."  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
"i'm more comfy now than I used to be" she smiled watching Ash slip off her boxers "nice conch shell there sis" she stuck her tongue out playfully while reading and laughing, loving how Ash was so vocal "I love my sister so much, we're total opposites as you can see but share a lot of similarities too"  
she looked down noticing her cock was a bit harder and pointing to the side  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
Ashley smiled, kissing her sister softly. "She's my star, my sea star." She murmured, smiling at the comments of 'Get a room.'(edited)  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
Delmi held her sister's cheek kissing back "Sea Star for life!" she smiled then rolled her eyes "we're comfy right here" she smirked reading, seeing Su Yung chime in "Su! haha it's about 9 inches girl, figured you'd ask i'm not shocked" as she slipped her top off exposing her tits, brown nipples  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
Ashley had laughed softly. "Hey Su, get your own.... this one's mine." She grinned as she kissed her sister again, lightly teasing her hand over Delmi's waist. "What? One set of tits isn't enough?" She grinned again then removed her own top, moving to kiss Delmi again as she pulled her closer, ignoring the chat as she finally let herself smirk and relax.  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
Delmi laughed "yeah she's mine" she hugged Ash kissing back moaning as she felt her sister's fingers over her waist "mmm you're gonna get me hard on stream" turned on as Ash slipped her top off, Delmi kissed back grabbing her sister's ass, relaxed aswell as both were now fully naked, her cock now erect  
"and girls that claim they don't suck dick are lying, everyone we know that have shemale girlfriends or wives suck dick"  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
"Of course they do..." Ashley smirked. "It's way more fun..." Her smirk turned cheeky as she added. "Yeah, you all want to go get laid then go, we can cut stream..."  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
"yeah it is" Delmi massaged her sister's back and ass as she kissed over Ash's neck "I have one sexy sister, or we can just bang on stream" she laughed softly rubbing her sister's pussy  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
"Mmm, or that." Ashley smirked. Laughing at the stream of messages as people left, turning off the stream before kissing Delmi hotly. "God you make me so damn wet..."  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
Delmi smiled as people left "you make me very hard Ashley" said as they made out, breathing deep and laying back tossing her cap on the chair  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
"So... shall we go... make some love on the seabed?"  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
"you have me hooked" Delmi smiled big then wiggled her tongue  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
Ashley laughed, gently stroking her sister's cock before leading her to bed, settling herself with her legs open, her voice soft. "Come let me suck that sweet south pole."  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
Delmi followed moaning and pinching Ashley's ass "you're a great catch big sister" as she kneeled at her sister's head, playing with Ashley's hair  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
Ashley purred softly at the hair stroking, moving to gently suckle on her sister's cock, using years of expertise to control her gag reflex and swallow it all.  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
"I love the support we have, not many think sisters being as close as we are is normal" Delmi moaned and smiled softly watching Ashley suck her "mmmm damn" Delmi laid back for her sister, enjoying the deepthroating, her toes stretching  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
"Yeah? Who cares..." Ashley laughed. "What we have works for us."  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
"just saying…" Delmi nods and leaned over for a kiss as Ashley took a breath  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
Ashley smiled, kissing her softly. "I know babe, I'm just not listening to them... ever."  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
"who would have thought just innocent talking and masturbation would lead to this" Delmi smiled again "same" she reached to rub Ashley's ass and pussy "beautiful sister with a beautiful conch shell, that clit piercing is sexy as fuck"  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
"Mmm, well it's yours to play with all you like Sis." Ash smiled, lightly stroking her sister's cock before adding. "As long as you promise to let me feel you inside me."  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
"yes it is" Delmi smiled as they never fucked before just kissed and fondled, sucked on each other "wow...are you ready for that step?" she pulled Ashley over kissing her neck and tits, biting at one  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
"Yeah baby, I'm ready..." Ashley smiled. "I'm ready to be yours... fully."  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
Delmi smirked grabbing the cd player remote playing some Nickelback "wanna ride the Titanic?" Delmi laughed out loud getting comfy  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
"Oh is that what we're calling it now?" Ashley laughed. "Let's have some fun babe."  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
"seems fitting" Delmi played with her hair pulling her sister ontop teasing her pussy with her cock "mmm i'm ready too, I love you so much" she sucked Ashley's nipple hard  
"could also call yours a Clam, and i'm about to find that pearl"  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
"Sinking a ship?" Ashley smirked. "Come get your pearl baby...." Her voice was teasing as she sank down onto Delmi's cock, moaning loudly.  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)01/03/2019  
"Iceberg!" Delmi laughed holding her sister close moaning and staring "Holy torpedos you're soaked, feels so good" she began thrusting  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)01/03/2019  
"Mmm, only fitting the Titanic should have a heavy sea..."  
________________________________________  
January 5, 2019  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)Last Saturday at 3:00 PM  
"mmm of course, damn lets get those waves going" loud smacking of hips heard as Delmi fucked and kissed Ashley making the waterbed shake and wave "oh fish sticks! what do we do if I blow a load?"  
________________________________________  
January 10, 2019  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)Today at 1:20 PM  
Ashley smirked. "We face the consequences..." She smiled and added. "You know I'd be proud to carry your baby."  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)Today at 1:21 PM  
Delmi nodded then laughed "you always have an answer for everything" as she spoke she cummed "ahh couldn't hold it"  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)Today at 1:30 PM  
Ashley also soon came undone, letting her cum flow freely. "Guess we really do work each other up."  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)Today at 1:32 PM  
Delmi rubbed Ashley all over as they both came undone "mmhmm I love you sis" she kissed Ashley's neck and slowly pulled out then checked the time "we better clean up, Mom will worry if we don't get to her house for dinner"  
________________________________________  
Sea Stars Ashley Vox(Shewolf)Today at 1:43 PM  
Ashley laughed softly. "She should know we run late by now." She murmured, gently rolling off Delmi before adding. "Shall we share a shower... for speed?"  
________________________________________  
Team Sea Stars Delmi (RP)Today at 1:44 PM  
"yeah and still gives us that face" Delmi smiled big then slowly stood up nodding "sure thing" as she followed her sister to the shower.


	6. Nia Jax/Tamina Snuka Part 1

Lina Fanene, known to many as Nia Jax, had never been one to run from a fight. She had faced down Ronda with as much confidence as ever, although as she fought she could still hear her taunts ringing in her ears, she had pushed the emotions down, working hard until the bell. Then she had left the ring quietly, letting the curtain fall behind her, completely ignoring Tamina as she did so. She knew Tamina would know why. Becky had been the next thing to face and she had taken it easily. Shrugging off Tamina once the cameras were gone, hating that she was already on the edge of tears. "Don't..."  
She had risen and left, making for the locker room instantly. She barely bothered to shower and change, pulling her hair into two tight plaits as she yanked down her shirt and hid herself under several layers of clothing, sinking down the wall to hide her face in her knees, hating how broken she felt(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 1:33 PM  
Sarona Snuka was the daughter of Jimmy Superfly Snuka, a legend in the business, and sister of Jimmy Jr aka Deuce from former tag team Deuce N Domino...she stands backstage watching Lina's match wearing all black "good match" she said quietly seeing her girl frustrated, she then became more concerned at what Becky had done and annoyed by the cameras she yelled at them "she needs her space!" staring them off "damn..." she shook her head then walked to the locker room seeing Lina there "hey...it'll be ok" she knew the right words at the right time as she sat in a chair  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 1:37 PM  
Lina had sighed slightly as she looked up at her lover, the woman she had once wanted to marry, still wanted to marry if she was honest, she was now just too shy to say the words. "Will it?" She asked softly, burrowing her face back into her knees. "At least your family accepts you."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 1:39 PM  
Sarona smiles softly nodding slowly "remember the advice my Dad had gave us 3 years ago?" she remembers and tears up, missing him so much "you're not the only one that has gone through shit Lina.." she reached her hand out  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 5:35 PM  
Lina looked up again, sighing softly and moving to crawl close enough to take Sarona's hand, kissing her palm softly. "I'm sorry 'Rona.... It's just all this bullshit with Bec and Ronnie..." She paused then added. "Not to mention my family shutting us out... 'Bad enough we raised a freak'..." She sighed again then added a weaker. "They took almost every choice away from me... except loving you..." Her smile was soft, almost weak. "They can't change that... Even if they changed me... changed my body to suit them before I was old enough to understand..."  
Years of hurt spilt out of her with her words, her eyes watery and soft at the same time.  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 5:42 PM  
Sarona softly kisses Lina's hand keeping it in hers and staring, smiling again softly "don't let them bother you...and the ones that love to fat shame you all the time...they don't know shit" she leans in kissing Lina softly on the lips "no they cannot, our love is strong, we made a bond" Sarona used her other hand to wipe away her lover's tears away "you are the most beautiful, strongest woman I know"  
she hugs Lina gently "I have some ideas about that" she laughs softly teasingly  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 5:57 PM  
Lina had laughed softly at Sarona's words, finding herself melting at the kiss even as she leant into Sarona's touch, covering her hand with her own. "You looked in the mirror lately 'Rona? Mommy of two gorgeous kids.... and the best thing to ever happen to me..." She smiled at the hug and laughed at Sarona's joy at her teasing. "Mmm, you'll have to show me later.... after I ask you something..." She had paused, gathering herself and raising herself to one knee, drawing out a small box and opening it to show a ring, beautiful but strong looking. "Sarona Snuka... Will you please marry me?"

________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 6:01 PM  
Sarona smiles big blushing "there's the Lina I know and love very much, you big sweetheart" she holds Lina still smiling and nodding "I gotcha girl...oh?" she looks at Lina wondering what she was gonna say "wait..." her eyes get bigger as she see Lina kneel, seeing the box and this beautiful ring before her "Lina...." she stumbles on her words tearing up nodding and kissing her lover again holding her hand out for the ring "yes baby yes"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 6:04 PM  
Lina had smiled at Sarona's words, finding herself beaming as she watched Sarona tear up, leaning up to kiss her lovingly as she waited, slipping the ring onto Sarona's finger the second she agreed, smiling as she let Sarona slide the matching ring onto her finger and kissing Sarona again with slightly more passion. "I love you so much... Sarona Fanene-Snuka.... My beautiful strong fiancee. My Rock." She paused then smirked as she added. "You know he's never going to let this go now..."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 6:06 PM  
"my Dad would be shocked but happy his babygirl is happy..and listen...You do have kids anyway Lina, my kids adopted you before you even knew...I love you too..you keep my on my feet" she smiles warmly staring at the ring for a bit then takes the other ring sliding it on Lina's waiting finger, sealing it with another kiss  
"Milaneta and Maleata will flip out over this, they love you very much"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 6:12 PM  
"Well, why don't we call them when we get home?" Lina suggested softly. "Let them be the first to know..." She smiled softly as she added. "Your father always did look at me as if he knew I'd fall for you... I'm sure he knew I'd always protect his little girl."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 6:13 PM  
"that's the first thing we'll do when we get back" Sarona smiles big kissing Lina's cheek and rubbing her lovers back "Merry Christmas honey and yes! he knew for a fact you were gonna be there for me no matter what, like I am for you"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 6:21 PM  
"He was always such a smart man.... kind too." Lina murmured, kissing Sarona's cheek as she finally stood back up, her smile soft as she added. "You ready to go home before the rest of this lot get back to be obnoxious?" Her smile was softer as she added a slightly sweeter. "Merry Christmas Darling."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 6:24 PM  
"mmhmm and Jimmy Jr is the same way" Sarona stood up aswell fixing her wild hair a bit "he gave me this hair genes" she laughs and nods "yeah I don't wanna have to deal with anyone, they're not ruining our mood now" Sarona grabbed Lina's hand in hers to go shower and change  
"I bet if we check messages, Dwayne will be first to comment on our pic"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 6:31 PM  
Lina smiled, following her Fiancee as she showered then changed, her laugh soft. "I'll check on the way home." Her promise was fulfilled when she had re-dressed, smiling as she tightened her plaits again, pulling up the photo and laughing. "You were right...." She turned her phone to show Sarona his comment. - That's my girls. You two look Rock Steady.- Her smile was soft as she scrolled down a little further. "Oh Rome... and JimJey..." She had read the comments aloud. - Ussssseee, That's our girls right there, yes fam. Jim & Jey.- Her smile soft as she read Roman's out loud. - Ya finally got the guts then Lin'... I'm so proud of both of you. Jon/Rome.-  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 6:41 PM  
Sarona finishes and then dries off getting her clothes laughing again "ok" she put on a nice white top and jeans, sandals, hair pulled back "you know those plaits won't last with me, right?" Sarona smirks grabbing her bag "haha told you!" she laughs seeing the photo "love that guy...Ussssseeee" she smiles being Jonathan and Josh's former manager in NXT to WWE she tears up thinking about what Roman was going through "awww yes she did" Sarona kisses Lina's lips  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 6:56 PM  
"You know I'll let you pull on them all you want." Lina replied softly, her smile sweet and loving. "Hey, no tears... Joey wouldn't want that." Her voice was softer as she added. "You know he'll kick that things ass again... He's a strong man." Her smile was tender as she kissed Sarona back, her voice gentle when she finally pulled away, entwining their fingers to lead her out to the limos, her smile gentle as she passed Steph, nodding her thanks as she left, noting Steph's smile. "You know the boss loaned us a limo... just so she knew we got home safe."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 6:59 PM  
"mmhmm" Sarona smirks again "sorry and yeah Joe is strong and a fighter, he got this" Sarona locking fingers with her Fiancee as they head to the limos to head out and home, also nodding to Steph "wow she's glowing, her and Nikki are too cute" she nods "we'll have to get them something"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 7:17 PM  
"Maybe we should send them some new panties... apparently Steph's a little rough." Lina laughed, slipping into the limo with a smirk.  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 7:19 PM  
Sarona laughed shaking her head getting in and holding her Fiancee "you would huh?"  
she texts her girls smiling "heading home, love you both!" she sees their texts on Lina's picture "aww thanks"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 7:22 PM  
"Yeah I would." Lina laughed, noting the girls comments and smiling. "They seem happy enough... they out tonight?"  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 7:23 PM  
"yup" she nods answering Lina's question "home alone" her head on Lina's big shoulder "love you so much" Sarona holds Lina's hand in hers still staring at the rings  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 7:29 PM  
Lina smiled, kissing Sarona's forehead softly. "Love you too 'Rona... my fiancee." Her voice was soft even as she watched Sarona play with her fingers, admiring the rings. "You were so great tonight... even if we ended up apart a while."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 7:32 PM  
"it's ok and thanks, you looked good out there yourself, you didn't win but you still managed to show Ronnie she didn't have it that easy" Sarona's thumb rubbing on Lina's thumb being cute "girl, why you so sexy though?"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 7:33 PM  
"She thought she was bein' cute last week too with that date comment..." Lina laughed. "Mmm,I dunno... why you so gorgeous tho?"  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 7:35 PM  
"born that way" Sarona smiles and shrugs "that wasn't cute on her part...hope her and Nattie are happy"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 7:37 PM  
"Eh, she got a Nattie slap for it... she'll learn." Lina murmured, smiling as she nodded her agreement. "Poor Nattie... I'm glad she has Ronda to lean on right now..." Her voice was almost sweet as she added. "That girl softens Ronnie so much it's almost hard to hate her..."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 7:38 PM  
"yeah how can we hate Nat, she's awesome" Sarona checks messages -Lexi sends a message for their proposal pic, commenting* "Well I guess now you can eat her all you like...well...like Lina enjoyed that Bacon Cheeseburger...yum yum, fries with that too?- Sarona's eyebrows raises  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 7:42 PM  
"Yeah..." Lina agreed softly. "At least Ronda apologized this time." Her smile was light as she added. "Ronnie clearly listens when Nattie tells her to play nice with her friends." Lina had smirked as she read the comment, replying easily. - At least I have the guts to marry mine. - Her smirk was soft as she spoke. "She's still sulking about the bacon cheeseburger I ate in front of her and Larry Steve I guess... that or Ember's taking too long to propose."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 7:44 PM  
"mmhmm" still shaking her head about Lexi's message "these girls have a heart though, not many do...I love our group of friends" Sarona gasped then laughed at Lina's comeback "burn!" Sarona laughs highfiving her lover and kissing her "haha damn, still?"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 7:49 PM  
"Yeah, our girls are sweet..." Lina agreed, kissing back when she was kissed. "Yeah. She quit eating meat remember... well, at least the meat in food." Her smile was softer as she murmured. "At least the Viking still eats like a normal human being, not all these faddy bullshit diets." Her smirk soft when her messages pinged. "Aw... Mickie." - Congrats ladies, looks like RAW means Romance. Super happy for ya. -  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 7:53 PM  
Sarona smiles "Lexi is a freak though baby, I bet she handles Adrienne well" following Lina's lead, both of them knowing Ember Moon had something extra for her woman "Sarah can fuckin' eat, I was shocked watching her down that steak" she smiles at more messages coming in "ok i'm gonna cry again over all the love" Sarona does the I Love You with her hand, just as her Dad used as a Trademark  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 7:57 PM  
Lina smiled and snapped a photo of her, posting it with Sarona tagged and the caption. - Love you all but we're going to cry soon so turning the phones off.- Her smile soft as she kissed Sarona softly. "Love you, my emotional beauty."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 8:01 PM  
Sarona smirks for pic "everyone will know i'm emotional even when i'm strong minded" she leans in kissing back "mmm love you my beautiful and very sweet Monster" she teases  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 8:03 PM  
Lina smiled, nudging Sarona gently with an elbow. "You cried over Macey hitting mains girl, they know." She teased. "Mmm, only you get to call me Monster now... my Giantess."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 8:06 PM  
"couldn't help it hush" Sarona nudged back "I sure do, damn Lina...I wanna get married in Hawaii, both us wearing sundresses, drinking Cocktails"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 8:07 PM  
"That sounds perfect." Lina agreed softly. "Just you, me, the girls and our wrestle fam... No outsiders."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 8:09 PM  
"and all the ham and pineapples we can eat..mmmm can't wait for Christmas dinner now" Sarona smiles as they finally get back home, she steals another kiss  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 8:10 PM  
Lina laughed, kissing Sarona softly. "You gettin' hungry again 'Rona?" She asked lightly, thanking the driver before getting out and holding a hand out to Sarona.  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 8:12 PM  
"don't act you're not thinking about it too" Sarona laughs and thanks the driver aswell getting out taking Lina's hand then getting their bags  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 8:14 PM  
Lina smirked, waiting until they were inside the house and locked safely away to answer Sarona. "The only thing I'm thinking about eating right now is you..."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 8:23 PM  
Sarona drops their bags and smiles big staring at her lover "we think the same a lot" she walks over sliding her arms around Lina's big hips grabbing that ass  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 8:25 PM  
Lina had smiled softly, kissing Sarona hotly before speaking softly. "So.... bedroom? I feel like it's about time we made this proposal truly binding."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 8:27 PM  
Sarona kissed back hotly then nodded smacking Lina's ass and giving her that look as she started to head to the bedroom, sliding her top off "agreed my love"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 8:33 PM  
Lina smiled, purring softly as she followed her fiancee to bed, slowly stripping herself and doing what she could to hide her embarrassment at the scarring around her hips, knowing it showed exactly what her parents had done to her, her own eyes locked on Sarona. "You are... so beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 8:35 PM  
Sarona finishes undressing and staring at Lina smiling and looking her Fiancee over "you too, even with the scars" she holds Lina close "what if I...you know...got a change" she kissed Lina's neck as she waited for a reply  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 8:41 PM  
"I...." Lina had paused, her mind blanking at Sarona's kiss before she replied. "I would, I will, love you forever....no matter what." She promised before adding. "What if..." She paused, finding the words difficult even as she pushed through. "What if we both did? We could still keep our feminine parts but... but we could also have..." Her voice broke slightly as she pushed back tears. "What I mean is we should keep our vaginas but I want my penis back..." Her voice strengthened a little as she added. "And if... if you want to... to change... then we should do it together...."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 8:45 PM  
Sarona smirks loving the reply, adoring Lina so much "mmm so beautiful all over" Sarona smiles licking over Lina's big beautiful tits, sucking one cupping it and hearing Lina's next request "oh wow...is that what you really want babe?" she pauses rubbing Lina's arms "I am up for anything with you..if that'll make you happy, lets do it!"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 8:48 PM  
Lina smiled softly, kissing her lovingly at her reply. "You make me feel so... so safe and loved." She murmured, her voice soft at Sarona's agreement, her touch light at her lover's hips, pulling Tamina against her slightly. "I can't wait to make love to you... for the rest of our lives..."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 8:55 PM  
Sarona kissed back with her hands cupping Lina's face softly "mmm I can't help it, you're a great lover and Momma" *breasts touching * "same here" as Sarona takes Lina to bed, laying down kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 8:58 PM  
Lina smiled crawling over her lover to kiss her sweetly. "I love you so much..."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 9:00 PM  
Sarona smiled big smacking Lina's big ass "love you too..and I mean that" said as she plays with one of Lina's plaits while she sucks on one of Lina's nipples biting a bit  
she kissed Lina back lovingly  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 9:03 PM  
Lina smiled, her voice low. "You keep biting that nipple I'm going to need you to fuck me..."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 9:06 PM  
Sarona laughed then started grinding against Lina thinking about how hot it would be with both of them having boners and Lina going down on her, fingering her then returning the favor "well you always get what you ask for"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 9:08 PM  
"So... if I asked you to... dick me down?" Lina asked softly, blushing even as she produced the toy.  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 9:11 PM  
"ooo i'd be glad to" Sarona took the toy and licked the head "imagine if it was real and very hard" she slid on the strappy making her Fiancee lay back  
"or I can take you doggystyle"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 9:14 PM  
"Mmm, one day it will be..." Lina purred, lying back and letting her legs fall wide open. "Lets try it this way... we can always go doggy when you want this sweet ass to eat or fuck."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 9:17 PM  
"ok beautiful" Sarona smiled and positioned herself to kneel up rubbing Lina's legs "mmmm good idea" she leans down licking Lina's pussy a bit, up and down with her flat tongue "mmmm damn that's good eating" Sarona slowly starts to slide the cock into Lina's pussy after getting it wet  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 9:27 PM  
Lina had moaned softly at Sarona's light stroking of her legs, barely hiding the small mewl that escaped her on being licked a little, the sensation making her wet enough that she was able to let herself relax as Sarona pushed the cock into her, her gasp soft as she moved to kiss Sarona, arching to let the toy push deeper into her, moaning as she felt it forcing her to stretch, her voice slightly rough. "Oooh god 'Rona.... you fill me so good."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 9:30 PM  
Sarona stared over her beautiful Monster, leaning down to make out with her while pushing deep "mmmm" Sarona smiled as she fucked Lina, kissing her more "i'm so in love with you" Sarona's hips smacking hard against Lina's, her big tits brushing against her lover's  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 9:34 PM  
Lina had moaned into the kiss, arching slightly as she felt Sarona push still deeper, barely hiding her arousal even as she spoke. "I'm in love with you too 'Rona, so so in love with you... my beautiful, strong, Giantess." Her body arched again at the pressure of their chests meeting, her moan no less loud even as she took Sarona's hands against her own, letting Sarona's pace push her closer to climax. "I love you... my Sarona."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 9:38 PM  
Sarona smiled as she pleasured her Fiancee growling and sweating "mmmm love you too my Lina" as she licked over Lina's nipples again, her thrusts faster wanting Lina to climax for her, aroused aswell  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 9:44 PM  
Lina soon came undone, letting her climax go with a near howl, her voice low and soft as she came down. "Oof, damn Sarona... you fuck me like that when we've got our spare parts I'll be having your babies for sure."  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 9:46 PM  
Sarona pushed deep then pulled out slowly as Lina cummed, playfully tickling her big foot listening and laughing "i'd hope so" she smirks  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 9:47 PM  
Lina smiled, kissing her sweetly. "You want to make me your babymama huh?"  
________________________________________  
Sarona "Tamina" Snuka (RP)Today at 9:48 PM  
"girl, you'd make the cutest Mom, you already are to the girls" she smiles leaning down kissing Lina "love you"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) (Shewolf)Today at 9:50 PM  
"Love you too baby." Lina smiled. "And your girls are the sweetest."


	7. Mia Yim/Kris Yim Part 1

Mia Yim (RP)Today at 3:37 PM  
Blasian Baddie, Mia Yim, the wife of Allysin Kay and sister of Kris Yim and Mom of baby Mirrie and Stannis. "haha Bouj, Angie wants that pussy" she laughed finishing up downloading a new game "Shayna is gonna get an ass whoopin"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 3:43 PM  
Kris had laughed slightly, looking at Mia sideways. "You think so?" She paused then added. "Maybe when you've finished whooping Shayna's ass you can teach me a few tricks for riding that monster cock Allysin's babycous has?"  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 3:45 PM  
"that is all she fuckin' talks about is getting in your pants" she looked back smiling at her sis "it's gonna take a damn hour to download all this shit, so I can help you out" Mia stood slipping her top off  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 3:47 PM  
Kris laughed delightedly, quickly stripping down and moving closer. "Mom would have a fit if she knew what was about to happen..."  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 3:49 PM  
"well Allysin and Angie are closer than you think" Mia smirked kissing Kris softly, popping wood in her pants and pulling her sister closer  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 3:54 PM  
Kris smirked, kissing Mia gently. "Aren't the pants in the way here?"  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 3:56 PM  
"a little yeah wanna help me out of them?" she walked to the bedroom with Kris, barefoot and topless "the other night was fun when you came join me and Allysin"  
she added "and having all that booty will for sure help Angie, like it helps me with my honey"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 4:05 PM  
Kris smiled, following Mia to the bedroom, loving what Mia had to say. "You think she'll like the booty too then? Not just the pussy?" Her smile was soft even as she knelt to help Mia out of her pants, stroking her sister's cock gently. "You think Ally enjoyed it?"  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 4:08 PM  
"she will love everything about you, i promise" Mia smiled again playing with her sister's hair as she enjoyed her cock stroked "she really enjoyed watching us connect like we did"  
Mia stepped out of her pants, helping Kris with her top  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 4:10 PM  
"You sound so sure..." Kris murmured, smiling softly even as she slightly upped the pace of her stroking, letting Mia help her out of her top, finally fully naked. "So she won't mind you... helping... tonight?"  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 4:11 PM  
"you know i speak the truth Bouj" Mia shook her head "like i said she's probably getting Angie's dick right now, i'm just so happy for you that you and Angie got to hangout a bit"  
moaning and sitting on bed  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 4:19 PM  
"Angie's sweet... if a little strong with that personality..." Kris grinned, slowly upping her pace. "You okay with just hand or should we 69?"  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 4:21 PM  
"yeah you can tell her and Allysin are related" laughing and noticing something "omg...you're getting all flustered for her...i seen it the other night too" Mia pulled Kris into bed "love to 69"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 4:22 PM  
"As if you blame me Mia..." Kris laughed, letting herself be pulled into the bed and settling into position. "She's very.... she's beautiful." She admitted, slowly giving her sister head.  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 4:25 PM  
"i blame both of you and yes she is very beautiful" Mia slowly began licking up and down Kris' pussy, suckling her clit "mmm you smell nice and damn that blue bush haha"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 4:29 PM  
Kris laughed softly. "Smurfing perfect right?" She teased, returning to teasing her sister's cock with her lips and tongue, her pace slightly picking up.  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 4:30 PM  
"Smurfs Up Bouj!" Mia laughed again and moaned loving the feelings "oh God you're gonna make Angie ache, i'm aching" she upped her pace licking deeper  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 4:32 PM  
Kris grinned and upped her pace a little more, moaning. "Mmm, just hope she's as good at licking as you..."  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 4:33 PM  
"well just remember what Allysin told you, bet that made you tingle" Mia's cock tingling as she smacked her sister's peachy booty "and she loves anal, all those Kay girls do"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 4:39 PM  
"Just a bit..." Kris admitted, yelping at the spank and giggling a little. "So... pussy and ass always gotta be ready?"  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 4:40 PM  
"yes be very ready to get all holes filled" Mia suckled her sister hard "mmm and i hear she loves soft baby feet and we were blessed with it"  
she licked deep thrusting up into Kris' mouth  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 4:50 PM  
Kris moaned, arching a little to her sister's licking, taking her cock deeper into her throat with a soft mewl.  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 4:51 PM  
Mia hummed enjoying, toes curling and fingering her sister, licking her asshole  
"mmm getting that ass ready for a good fuck, you'll need it"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 4:56 PM  
Kris had shivered a little at the thought, moaning softly. "Mmm, so we're going to get me used to the feeling of cock in ass and pussy right?"  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 4:56 PM  
"yup you got it Bouj" Mia rolled over smiling big and kissing her sister, slowly inserting her cock in that pussy  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 5:00 PM  
Kris had moaned softly at the feeling of her sister slipping into her, wrapping her legs around Mia's waist, taking her deeper. "Mmm, good."  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 5:00 PM  
"damn wet much?" Mia smiled big making out with Kris slowly starting to thrust  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 5:04 PM  
Kris smirked, responding softly to Mia's kiss, loving the feeling of her thrusts. "No point having a sister if she can't make you wet, right?"  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 5:05 PM  
"mmmm kissable lips, peach booty and wet pussy, she'd ask you to marry her...me and Allysin are calling it" nodding and keeping a good pace  
"look in the mirror at my ass and dick driving into you Bouj" Mia laughed, her tits bouncing into Kris'(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 5:21 PM  
Kris had moaned softly, her smile clear as she rode her sister's cock happily. "Mmm, she asks I'll say yes..." She replied quietly. "You feel so good."  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 5:21 PM  
"and beautiful tits" Mia licked and sucked on one "mmm yay, make me an Auntie haha" as she suckled the other  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 5:23 PM  
"You know I will..." Kris laughed. "She's so damn hot I'll probably not get out the bed for the first month."  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 5:26 PM  
"i feel that way with Allysin like fuck getting up to workout come here babe and she just laughs" Mia bit at Kris' bottom lip then offered her tits while going hard and deep  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 5:27 PM  
Kris quickly suckled Mia's tits, riding her a little more wantonly. "Mmm, I see why Ally's always in your lap."  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 5:29 PM  
"mmm Bouj that mouth" she moaned breathing heavy laughing "that noticeable huh?"  
slipping out then sliding into Kris' ass now, continuing her pace  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 5:35 PM  
"Mhm." Kris laughed, gasping slightly as she felt her asshole stretch to fit Mia. "Ooooh my god.... that's incredible."  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 5:38 PM  
"isn't it?" she smiled loving the reaction from her sister, kneeling up and holding Kris' ankles licking over her feet a bit "damn i dare you to pull Angie's shorts or pants down and put your feet in her lap on the next date"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 5:44 PM  
"You mean double date right?" Kris asked softly, riding Mia's thrusts with soft moans of pleasure, getting closer with each thrust.  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 5:45 PM  
"yes double" she smirked and sucked each toe cumming hard into her sister's ass "mmm fuck"  
she flipping her back "actually you two need some alone time"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 5:48 PM  
Kris soon also came. "Tell you what, I'll get her to send you a photo when it happens, deal?"  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 5:50 PM  
"can't wait" Mia smiled big pulling out and leaning down to lick her sister up  
"damn Bouj get your girl"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 5:51 PM  
Kris laughed. "Maybe tomorrow... when I can walk."  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 5:52 PM  
laughing "you and Allysin are funny after a fuck, i'm like well sorry that my cock is too big" laying down to cuddle and kiss Kris  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 5:53 PM  
Kris smirked, kissing Mia softly. "Ah, we'll cope babe... you never ask where Ally goes for a night after babycous comes over... girl is probably sitting on ice."  
________________________________________  
Mia Yim (RP)Today at 5:54 PM  
"yes big bag of ice, like damn ok my bad" Mia smiled  
"love you Bouj"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 5:57 PM  
"Love you too Miakins."


	8. Angelika Kay/Kris Yim Part 1

Angelika smiled sitting on the couch with Kris showing her some pics from her Wrestling days wearing shorts and a sports bra, hair down* "i was pretty badass, used to kick asses with Allysin and nobody could deal with us, not even your sister" Mia laughed from the kitchen "damn right!"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 6:15 PM  
"So you... are actually the Angie who broke her nose?" Kris asked with a slight laugh, leaning closer and adjusting her shirt, knowing it had ridden up a little. "She whined like a little brat for four days about her damn nose."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 6:17 PM  
"that was me" ...she confessed and laughed "aww poor baby, bitch yeah i love you cousin in law!" Angie watched smirking "you don't have to do that, i like the view Krissy"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 6:20 PM  
Kris blushed and let her head rest slightly on Angie's shoulder. "Why give away a glimpse of what you could have.... that would be teasing..." Her voice was light even as she added. "You know Mia gave me a dare... want to help me fulfill it?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 6:21 PM  
Angie smirked kissing Kris' nose "oh did she? figures...yeah whatcha got cause my name may be Angelika but honey....i'm no damn Angel, i done choked a bitch with my Halo"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 6:24 PM  
Kris grinned, shrugging a little. "Well, she thinks I'm too much of a pussy to get your dick out and stroke it with my feet..."  
She paused then added. "If nothing else."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 6:25 PM  
"pfft you're a pussy? wow...well a dare is a dare" Angie smiled big sliding down her shorts, cock popping out semi-hard "if you wanna know it's bigger than Mia's"  
"fuck you Angie haha" Mia yelled  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 6:27 PM  
"She's not wrong sis." Kris replied with a laugh, moving to settle her feet on Angie's lap, stroking her dick with her feet and a smirk. "I might have a pussy, I'm just not that much of a pussy that I back out on a dare..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 6:28 PM  
"mmm you do have sexy lil feet babe...oh shit that feels so good" Angie smiled again sliding her top off staring and getting harder as Kris gave her a footjob "wanna fuck?"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 6:31 PM  
"Depends... is your sis going to care if we get her precious sofa wet?" Kris had asked with a tease, already moving to tug her shirt off, dropping her sports bra aside.  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 6:33 PM  
"nah...Ally washes the couch with her juices too" Angie kissed Kris, pulling that hot lil Korean into her lap "bitch i'd fuckin' marry you no more single life, damn sexy lil Smurf"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 6:34 PM  
Kris smirked, responding to Angie's kiss before getting up to drop her shorts, settling back into Angie's lap and kiss her again. "If that's a proposal Kay, I'm in... Let's make more KaYim cuties."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 6:37 PM  
"wow...blue bush? the famous blue bush?" she licked her lips from the kiss loving it and kissing back as her girl was now naked, proposing "hell yeah you'd make a very cute Momma"  
her hands on that big peach booty "all of this for me"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 7:01 PM  
Kris smiled, agreeing softly. "Yeah I'm all yours." She spoke softly, even as she moved to lightly rub her pussy against Angelika's cock. "You already got me super wet."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
Angie laid back a bit "damn bet it tastes sweet babe" leans in to kiss over her wife's chest, sucking a nipple, cock poking the opening of Kris' pussy as Mia walked in "oh snap, i see you two are busy, congrats"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 7:12 PM  
"You can taste it later." Kris promised, cupping the back of Angelika's head, moaning softly at the sucking and kisses, beginning to lower herself down a little onto Angelika's cock, smirking at her sister as she looked over. "Turns out the 'pussy' of the family can still get herself a girl." She teased, continuing to slowly lower herself into Angelika's lap, taking her cock deep inside herself. "and handle a big cock."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 7:14 PM  
gripping hard on that ass "mmm looking forward to it gorgeous, oh god that pussy feels so good" Mia smiled coming over and kissing Kris' cheek then headed back to Allysin "love you"  
Angie laughed at the sisters "like i told Allysin, this bitch will get her girl"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 7:21 PM  
Kris smirked, watching Mia leave. "Love ya too sis." She paused then kissed Angelika softly as she began to gently ride her cock. "You like the squeeze?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 7:23 PM  
Angie smiled kissing back and nodded, smacking that ass "i love everything about you beautiful, glad i can make you happy after what you went through with your ex, i'll kick his nuts into his throat another day" thrusting at a good pace  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 7:29 PM  
Kris laughed softly. "No point breaking your foot on that fool's dick... he never uses it anyway." She spoke softly, riding Angelika with happy moans, her voice warm as she added. "I'm happy with you, my sexbomb.... I can't wait to be yours for life."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 7:31 PM  
"probably can't even get it up" Angie grunted as they fucked getting comfy and offered her big tits enjoying as Kris bounced on her "so how'd you get the nickname Boujee again?"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 7:32 PM  
"Last time he tried he failed." Kris murmured, quickly latching onto Angelika's tits, sucking hard. "Mia just started using it and nobody ever questioned it..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 7:34 PM  
"ah well i like it, makes you even more cuter" Angie laughed at the poor guy then smiled at her wife "mmmm i have so much for that mouth babygirl" Angie showed Kris how hard she can go  
"my sweet Boujee"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 7:46 PM  
"Mmm, you keep doing that not going to take long for me to come undone..." Kris had purred the words, moaning softly before adding. "My strong wife."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 7:48 PM  
"that's the point Kris" she smiled big moaning shaking the couch, panting and whispering "i love you, you're in good hands" as she smacked that ass again  
"don't break it damn" Mia laughed  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 7:52 PM  
Kris had smiled, kissing Angelika softly. "I love you too Angel... my protective girl." She had whispered her reply, cumming hard exactly as Angelika spanked her. "Ah Mia, this thing survived you literally railing Ally over it, hush."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 7:54 PM  
Angie kissed back, moving her wife's hair back a bit cumming hard aswell "mmm god damn omg...Mia shut up already" she laughed pulling out and pushing Kris down to suck her  
"hell yeah suck that dick Bouj" Mia smirked at Angie and playfully jiggled her cock "yeah you wanna fuck my face, you love that Kay lip"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 7:58 PM  
Kris had laughed, taking the hint and moving to suck softly on Angelika's dick, pausing to glance up at Mia. "You wanna fuck my woman's face yours better get her cute ass in here and get to work on my ass..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 7:59 PM  
"Allysin get that sexy ass in here we have a date with the new couple" Mia smiled watching her sister as Angie started sucking that cock  
"oh babe that mouth is gonna kill me softly" as she went back to sucking Mia  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 8:03 PM  
Allysin had entered and laughed slightly at the sight of Kris sucking her baby cousin's dick, watching Angelika suck Mia's dick. "Damn girl..." She was smirking even as she moved to kneel behind Kris. "We sure know how to party..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 8:05 PM  
Angie wiggled her foot at Allysin, leg on Kris' shoulder and slurping Mia as she talked to Allysin "mmm yeah all this cock getting slobbed on, your babycous and my babysis are engaged"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 8:10 PM  
"Took 'em long enough." Allysin laughed, smirking when Kris moaned softly and worked harder on Angelika's cock at the same time.  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 8:12 PM  
Angie pulled off smiling softly "nice dick Mia, no wonder my cous is so happy" Mia smiled watching her babysis swallowed making Angie cum hard "ohhh"  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 8:13 PM  
Kris smirked, swallowing even as Allysin moved away. "So... guess it's safe to say we can all bhandle each other."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 8:15 PM  
"mmm yeah lets take this party to the bed, me and Kris have to give baby Mirrie a baby cous right babe?" Mia moved over to hold Allysin "well damn not wasting time" she kissed Allysin as Angie kissed Kris  
________________________________________  
Kris Yim (Shewolf)Today at 8:17 PM  
"Of course not MiMi... wanna keep the kids close in age." Kris smirked. "I'm down to take this to bed..."  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 8:19 PM  
standing with Kris holding hands to join Mia and Allysin in their room, Angie smiled excited "all this hot ass"


	9. Ashley Vox/Delmi Exo Part 2

Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 2:18 AM  
Ashley had been quietly nursing her child as she talked to friends online, she had been showing off his cute little gifts, toys and outfits, when the baby cried, now, with the baby quietly suckling she had begun to show off more outfits. "Cute right? So much seastar stuff... and spongebob." Her laugh was soft as she added. "Yeah, Delmi's a busy girl."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 2:22 AM  
Delmi had been out at the gym that morning then on her way home grabbing foods for her and her sister/lover even some diapers and a few other things, her hair was now Aqua "Under the Sea...Under the Sea..." she smiled walking in and hearing Ashley doing a stream then slowly appeared with a smile and tongue out "like whoa"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 2:25 AM  
"Like... hi babe." Ashley smirked. "Babyboy wanted food."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 2:26 AM  
"heyy my Sea Star" Delmi smiled kissing her sister and presented some Arby's sandwiches and fries  
"Patrick!" she kissed her son's cheek "Nanna's home"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 2:27 AM  
"Nanna want to hold him so mommy can eat?"  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 2:30 AM  
"yes I do come see Babyboy we can have a talk about Finding Nemo and Dory" she smiled holding him loving the cute shirt "awww I love this lil dude"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 2:31 AM  
Ashley smiled, handing Delmi their child, laughing when Patrick sneezed softly. "Babyboy sneezes a lot..."  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 2:32 AM  
"bless you and thank you" Delmi laughed kicking her shoes off "and sorry if Nanna's feet smell, I was at the gym"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 2:34 AM  
"Go shower when he naps babe."  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 2:35 AM  
"I will baby" she talked on stream for a bit, ranting as Ashley ate, baby boy cradled gently "ok...so this one chick at the gym was on the treadmill and like..." she smiled big at Patrick holding her hair  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 2:36 AM  
Ashley had smiled, listening to Delmi talk, laughing when Patrick sneezed again then whined. "Poor sneezy babyboy."  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 2:39 AM  
"oh son bless you" she playfully sneezed to get a smirk from him "damn Ashley, hungry much? so how did everyone enjoy your stream?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 2:44 AM  
"Baby been stopping me eating all day." Ashley murmured. "They loved the baby clothes... and mr sneezybottom."  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 2:47 AM  
"ah well ok then glad you're satisfied" she smiled "that's Cool, only the best for this handsome little dude" kissing his forehead "SneezyBottom CutiePants"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 2:48 AM  
"He sleeping yet?"  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 2:51 AM  
"mmhmm sleepy baby" Delmi leaned over licking some sauce from Ashley's lips "mmm"  
standing slowly to put Patrick in his crib, turning on the Mobile  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 2:52 AM  
Ashley smiled, moving towards the bed to undress and settle on the bed.  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 2:53 AM  
Delmi turned around and flipped landing in bed winking and smiling big then undressing, tickling her sister's foot  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 2:54 AM  
"Sexy sexy.... missed ya sister wife."  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 2:56 AM  
"missed you too sister wife...you sexy" she moved up laying back  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 2:59 AM  
"Feel like making a little love?"  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 3:00 AM  
"mmm yeah wanna feel these guns?" Delmi flexed leaning over kissing Ashley  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 3:01 AM  
Ashley kissed back and stroked her sister's guns.  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 3:02 AM  
"mmm love you Mommy" her hand slid down to rub her sister wife's pussy, wiggling tongues with Ashley  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 3:27 PM  
"Mmm, love you to Nanna Del." Ashley smiled, arching a little to her sister's touch.  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 3:29 PM  
Delmi smiled kissing her girl's cheek then licked her nipple "mmm good to be home with my family" her fingers slipping deeper inside  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 3:44 PM  
Ashley moaned softly, reaching to gently stroke her sister's cock.  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 3:45 PM  
"mmm love the way you moan Ash" Delmi's legs opened more, cock fully erect as she kissed her sister wife again "you make the best faces"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 3:51 PM  
"Want to really get me to make faces? Stop teasing and fuck me."  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 3:52 PM  
"Ayi Captain!" Delmi licked Ashley's cheek then went down nibbling and sucking her clitty "mmm so Camille announced that her and Melissa are preggers"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 5:01 PM  
"About time... hasn't Cam been wanting kids forever?" Ashley murmured, moaning softly at Delmi's nibbles and sucking.  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 5:03 PM  
"yes she has, happy for them, now Patrick can have a playdate" Delmi flipped Ashley over sliding in slowly "damn you feel nice beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 5:12 PM  
"When they finally have the kid." Ashley laughed, moaning softly when Delmi slid into her. "So do you babygirl..."  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 5:13 PM  
"haha be nice" biting her tongue and thrusting, gripping her sister's tits "Holy Torpedos, I missed this"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 5:14 PM  
"Mmm, I missed you too Starfish Baby." Ashley smiled, moaning as Delmi's pace picked up.  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 5:16 PM  
Delmi leaned over kissing Ashley, smiling aswell while they fucked  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 5:23 PM  
Ashley kissed back hotly, loving every thrust.  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 5:24 PM  
kissing back and going harder, she pinched Ashley's nipples softly, hips smacking loudly as she pushed her hair back "so close babe"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 5:28 PM  
"Then cum baby, I'm close."  
________________________________________  
Delmi Exo (RP)Today at 5:29 PM  
she held a scream cumming "ohhh take that" laughing softly and hugging Ashley "loves ya so much"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Vox (Shewolf)Today at 5:38 PM  
Ashley also came hard, squealing as she came. "Love ya too sexy beast."


	10. Charli XCX/Shameera Part 1

Charli XCX (RP)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
Charlotte Aitchison aka Charli XCX, was an English popstar that won Grammys, various other awards and first came onto the scene doing back up for Iggy Azalea on Fancy singing the bridge, she was the oldest daughter of Shameera, her Indian Mother that owned a Massage Parlor in London. After coming off Tour, Charli walked in to surprise her Mum at work. "Any openings?" she walked in with a black hoodie and pants, keds  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:10 PM  
"For my daughter, of course there is...." Shameera smiled, coming out from where she had just finished. "How are you Charligirl?"  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
Charli smiled big hugging her beautiful Mum "great! finished the Tour and figure...let me go see my most favorite woman in the world" she waved to some of her Mum's assistants  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
"You after a little massage honey?" Shameera asked with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
"oh yes, so much stress, those boots are not friendly sometimes" swaying and dancing a bit "I missed you, all ok hmm?"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
"Well, I'm free for the night... why don't I take you home and give you a good massage?"  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
"oh good timing then, I was worried you were swamped and sure" she blew kisses to everyone and gave the peace sign "Iggy says Allo too"  
she walked out with Mum "Lzzy invited me to go jam next week"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
"She seems nice... you going to go?" Shameera asked contentedly, bringing her daughter home and locking them both in, hugging her gently. "Welcome home Sweet girl."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"prolly, her and Nita kept asking and Amy Lee will be there too, I think I should go" she laughed "sorry just excited" Charli hugged Mum back "mmm missed you so much, thankies"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"'I'm not surprised honey." Shameera smiled. "We have a choice to make... bed or massage bed?"  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
"hmm" thinking as she removed her keds and socks then her hoodie, wearing loose tanktop showing cleavage, no bra "bed, those tables are cold" Charli said laughing, taking pants off, down to just top and panties  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:32 PM  
Shameera smiled, preparing the bed for her daughter. "It works better if you're naked babe..."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
"oh gosh.." she undressed then hopped in bed on her belly, feet swinging playfully in air  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
"Comfy Sweetheart?" Shameera asked gently.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
"very" Charli smiled softly "nice to be back home"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
"You missed the free massages then?" Shameera teased, warming the oil carefully. "Ready to begin?"  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
"you know I did, I hate spending money on massages and pedis when I can come home and get one free from my Mummy" she nodded  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
"I do it better anyway." Shameera smiled, beginning to gently rub the oil into Charli's shoulders.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
"you have calming hands" Charli bit her lip closing her eyes enjoying, settling her legs and feet, arms to her side  
"is it weird staring at my bubble bum?" she teased  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
"No babygirl.... I knew the second you got old enough to wear thongs just how beautiful my little girl is."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
adjusting a bit more loving her Mum's hands, Charli smiled scratching her boob a bit "awww well I do get my looks from your side, beautiful Mummy"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
"I'm very proud of you Charligirl." Shameera murmured, kissing Charli's shoulder softly as she continued to massage her.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"thank you, I know you and Daddy didn't approve at first but I do love the support you both give me" opening her eyes as her Mum kissed her shoulder "your hands are really amazing"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"You worked hard...I was only afraid the universe may hurt my special babygirl." Shameera murmured. "Thank you babygirl." She paused then kissed Charli's shoulder again. "You ever considered finding yourself a girlfriend?"  
________________________________________  
March 8, 2019  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 12:00 AM  
"I love you so much awww you don't have to worry, gonna make me cry" Charli kissed her Mum's cheek and rolled over a bit to give her a big hug "no not yet, been quite busy"(edited)  
she played with her Mum's long braid  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 12:05 AM  
Shameera smiled softly, kissing Charli softly on the forehead. "My sweet girl."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 12:06 AM  
"is that robe new?" Charli smiled big loving that forehead kiss "gosh Shameera careful" she teased calling her Mum by her name, her cock hardened a bit  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 12:08 AM  
"Only got it last week." Shameera smiled. "Why Charligirl.... afraid you might actually get... into... your mother?"  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 12:09 AM  
"oh it's pretty, looks good on ya" she laughed again shaking head "whatcha mean?"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 12:15 AM  
"Thank you Sweetie." Shameera smiled. "Well, you do hear things about mothers and children getting... intimate?"  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 12:17 AM  
"yeah I do hear things" slowly arching up as her cock hangs, tossing her hair and kissing Mum's cheek again  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 12:21 AM  
"Well, consider it an offer..." Shameera murmured, smiling at Charli's cheek kiss. "Why so nervous honey?"  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
"look down" Charli kissed Mum's cheek again, now fully erect  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 12:24 AM  
"You think I didn't already know you had a cock?" Shameera asked gently, moving to stroke Charli's cock gently. "You think I could ever not love you babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 12:26 AM  
"I know you love me no matter what Mummy" she moaned enjoying, being a nice 7 inches "gosh, do you like it?"  
she laid back playing with her Mum's hair  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 12:29 AM  
"I do babygirl.... it suits you." Shameera smiled, stroking her daughter's cock still.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 12:30 AM  
Charli smiled big watching, toes curling as she moaned  
"come here" she leaned up pulling her Mum in for a kiss  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 12:32 AM  
Shameera smiled, kissing Charli softly. "Mmm, hi babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 12:33 AM  
"hi Mummy" sticking her tongue out for her to lick  
slowly slipping that robe off her Mum, exposing her perky soft tits, bush, cute ass  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 12:35 AM  
Shameera smiled, softly sucking her daughter's tongue. "Happy babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
"yes are you?" cock throbbing as she was stroked, tingling from the tongue sucking  
"beautiful boobs, so dark"  
Charli sighed as her hard, long cock curled as Mum stroked it  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 12:39 AM  
"Of course I'm happy baby." Shameera whispered. "You always were happy to latch on babygirl." Shameera smiled, stroking her daughter's cock a little more. "Anyone given you a blowjob babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
"no..not yet" she laughed a bit and slowly kissed down to latch onto a nipple, her hands massaging Mum's back  
"mmm" her eyes staring at her Mum's face  
"I take it back...I tried it once and sucked myself"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 12:54 AM  
"Nothing wrong with a little self-help..." Shameera smiled, cupping her daughter's head to let her suckle.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 12:55 AM  
Charli suckled hard, pulling a bit and licked at it a bit smiling again "mmm I know Mummy, wanna try it?"  
she kissed Mum again  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 12:57 AM  
"Would you like me to babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
"if you want, i'm offering" staring and massaging Mum's boobs  
"let me see whatcha got"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 1:07 AM  
Shameera smiled, moving to gently but firmly begin to lick and suck her daughter's cock.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 1:09 AM  
"ohhhh" Charli moaned softly and moved Mum's hair, toes curled in pleasure "wow that feels really good, a different kind of massage"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 1:11 AM  
"Happy ending." Shameera murmured, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 1:12 AM  
"ahh yesh" she smiled softly, continuing to run her fingers through the long dark hair, watching, cupping the back of Mum's head  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 1:24 AM  
Shameera smiled, slowly upping her pace a little more, wanting to make her daughter feel good.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 1:26 AM  
breathing deep, biting her lip surprised at what's happening but enjoying "gosh Mummy you look so beautiful with it in ya mouth, feels so good"  
after a bit, Charli finally came hard  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 1:33 AM  
Shameera smiled, swallowing her daughter's cum and speaking softly. "You like that babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 1:35 AM  
"mmm felt nice Mummy, did you?" she smiled again pulling Mum up, kissing her deep and cuddling  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 1:41 AM  
"I did babygirl.... my gorgeous daughter." Shameera smiled, kissing Charli tenderly and holding her close, letting out a tiny noise of surprised arousal when her daughter's cock rubbed against her pussy.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 1:44 AM  
Charli smirked into the kiss hearing the moan "mmm you ok?" continuing the kiss, her cock poking Mum's pussy again as they stayed close  
"your bush tickled my cock"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 1:54 AM  
"I can tell." Shameera smiled, her lips brushing her daughter's ear even as she blushed. "You got me very wet."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 1:56 AM  
"oh my" Charli laughed softly and kissed Mum's neck, her tits brushing against Mum's as she slowly slipped her cock in the pussy "I don't wanna hurt you, you see i'm not small"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:00 AM  
Shameera smiled softly, gently easing herself down onto her daughter all the same. "Just like your daddy.... big and thick... but perfect."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:02 AM  
"Mummy!" shaking her head gasping but laughing "wow ok" she smiled kissing at Mum's neck and tits while slowly thrusting, being gentle "your feet are so soft" she whispered while nipple suckling  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:03 AM  
Shameera smiled softly. "So are yours baby." She murmured, gently riding her daughter's cock, delighting in how much she fit.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:06 AM  
"I get so much from you Mummy" she smiled big, gasping and kissed Mum again, now on her back to be ridden, hands holding hips  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:07 AM  
Shameera hummed softly as she kissed Charli, stroking her daughter's abs and stomach. "My gorgeous girl.... so good."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:09 AM  
"mmm my beautiful Mummy, love you so much" she smiled again, breathing heavy "ohhh"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:27 AM  
Shameera smiled softly. "Mmm, I'm close baby, you ready?"  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:28 AM  
"yeah me too, I need to cum again" staring into Mum's eyes and thrusting faster, kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:32 AM  
Shameera had kissed Charli hotly this time, moaning into her daughter's lips as she came.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:33 AM  
slurping sounds heard into the make out, wiggling tongues as Mum came, It set off Charli aswell, toes curling with Mum's  
"I just came..into my Mummy"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:37 AM  
"Yes you did baby." Shameera murmured, kissing Charli softly. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:37 AM  
"love you too" Charli kissed back smiling  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:40 AM  
"So... you staying home for a while babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:41 AM  
"yup...for a couple weeks, I need rest" moving Mum's hair back and then her own as they cuddle and talk  
flirting with her foot on Mum's leg  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:42 AM  
"Well.... you can rest with me." Shameera smiled. "In bed... a lot."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:43 AM  
smiling again and laying on Mum like a baby that needs cuddling "so you like my cock huh?"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:45 AM  
Shameera smiled, kissing Charli's forehead gently. "I do babygirl.... and you know exactly what to do with it."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:46 AM  
"mmm i sure do hehe" playfully sticking her tongue out and playing with Mum's nipple "they just stick out so much"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:47 AM  
"You were quite the little biter." Shameera laughed. "Probably why... you also liked to tug."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:48 AM  
Charli playfully bit the air playfully and smiled big "well they are tuggable" as she pinched one, tugging  
"and i was blessed with a big mouth"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:49 AM  
Shameera laughed softly. "Mmm, my talented baby."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:50 AM  
"didn't think you were gay hehe"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:50 AM  
"Bisexuality is a thing Charligirl..." Shameera smirked. "You are very special."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:51 AM  
"I know just sayin' Mummy" smirking back and kissing her Mum  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:52 AM  
Shameera smiled, kissing Charli gently. "Cheeky."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:53 AM  
"well you know me...Cheeky Charli"  
offering her tits  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:54 AM  
Shameera smiled, gently sucking on Charli's tits.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:55 AM  
"oooo that sweet mouth" Charli played with Mum's hair, toes pinching toes as they played footsies  
"so cute"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:57 AM  
Shameera hummed softly, sucking a little more.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 2:57 AM  
"ohhh yess" breathing deep and loving it  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 2:58 AM  
Shameera upped the firmness of her suckling quickly.  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 3:01 AM  
"well i know i'll be satisfied with you" she smiled  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 3:01 AM  
"Mmm, anything for my sweet girl."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 3:02 AM  
"i'd do anything for my beautiful Mummy too...hehe anything even give her the dick"  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 3:03 AM  
"Oh you will baby.... regularly... and I'll tend to you and your stressful days babygirl, make you happy."  
________________________________________  
Charli XCX (RP)Today at 3:08 AM  
"thankies Mummy, you the best yeah, love you to the moon and back" kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Shameera Aitchison (Shewolf)Today at 3:09 AM  
"Love you too precious."


	11. Rebel/Rosemary Part 1

'Cousin Rush' (RP)Yesterday at 10:39 PM  
Courtney Rush was sleeping late one morning, naked and comfy when she heard the sound of a ladder hit the side of the house, awakening she seen her Cousin Rebel looking in "Morning already?" moving her hair back(edited)  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
"Yeah... mind if I join ya?" Rebel asked with a laugh, climbing into the window.  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Yesterday at 10:44 PM  
"you have a funny way to enter...but uhh...I am a bit undressed Cousin Rebel" Courtney smiled big shrugging "forgot your shoes?"  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:45 PM  
"I don't do shoes babe." Rebel laughed, shutting the window before adding. "If it makes you less edgy I could always be naked too?"  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Yesterday at 10:45 PM  
she laughed and tossed a pillow playfully, accepting "how's Scarlett?"  
her cock small for now making room for her Cousin  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:51 PM  
Rebel smiled, undressing and moving to settle on the bed. "Mmm, finally got a biscuit in the oven... she's happy."  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Yesterday at 10:53 PM  
Rush laughed "well with that thing i'd hope so" she teased as Rebel settled in bed "i'd hug you but you'll poke me"  
she sighed happily "Laura went shopping with her Mom and Holly, I dunno who's spoiled more"  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:58 PM  
"You complaining cuz?" Rebel teased with a laugh. "Maybe Holly?"  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Yesterday at 10:59 PM  
"I would say Laura but yeah, she gets a lot of toys and clothes...and Cuz, I ain't complaining come here" Rush hugged Rebel  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:03 PM  
Rebel smirked, hugging Rush tightly, laughing when their cocks met. "Wow, and you thought I'd poke you...."  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Yesterday at 11:03 PM  
"yeah sorry" Rush laughed hugging tight grinning "you smell nice"  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
"So do you... new shampoo?" Rebel teased, guiding them so their boobs met.  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Yesterday at 11:07 PM  
"yes how'd you know?" grinning again, nipples hardening, cocks jousting "titty smash" she laughed again(edited)  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
"Sensitive nose." Rebel laughed, pulling Rush against her a little more and laughing at her cousin's words. "Mmm, kinda fun right?"  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
"ah yes you can smell anything a mile away" Rush smiled nodding "yes it is" slowly rubbing her Cousin's cock as she went to scratch her balls "sorry I had an itch"  
smirking and squeezing Rebel's balls  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:32 PM  
Rebel laughed, moaning softly at her sister's stroking. "Shall we 69 and suck it?"  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
"have you ever sucked yourself?" Rush spit on their tits, jigging hers against her cousin's then slowly licking both nipples  
"since we were younger...I knew you liked me"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
"Once or twice... you?" Rebel asked with a smile. "I'm not subtle huh?"  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
"oh yes Laura gets so wet over it" shaking her head "no not at all" she answered suckling at Rebel's nipple, offering one of hers, hands on her Cousin's ass(edited)  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
"She's kinky huh?" Rebel smirked. "Oh well, not bad right?" Rebel murred, sucking hard on Rush's nipple and stroking her cousin's cock a little more.  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
"very, it's cute" moaning and stroking Rebel as they suckled each other's nipples "not bad at all, it's a beautiful cock for a beautiful woman" she laughed "damn, flirting with my Cousin" she then kissed Rebel  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
"At least we can't get each other pregnant." Rebel laughed, kissing Rush happily. "Mmm, feel like getting kinky?"  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
"right" Rush laughed aswell smiling as they kissed, wiggling tongues "more than we already are?" said as she deepened the kiss, having feelings  
"sorry Rebel, but I love you Cousin"  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:54 PM  
"I love you too Cousin." Rebel whispered, kissing Rush again. "Why don't we... suck each other?"  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
"mmm sure" moaning into the kiss, smiling and leaning down sucking at the head a bit then adjusting to lay back  
"you have a nice tan and beautiful feet" her own feet pale like the rest of her  
________________________________________  
March 5, 2019  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Today at 12:00 AM  
Rebel smiled, moving over Rush to suck her cock, easing her own into her cousin's mouth. "You have cute feet too Rush baby."  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Today at 12:02 AM  
"thanks babygirl" she stroked and sucked her Cousin's cock moaning, Rush's toes curled in Rebel's view as she touched and rubbed her feet  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Today at 12:03 AM  
Rebel moaned softly, upping her pace and stroking Rush's feet gently.  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Today at 12:05 AM  
Rush's toes wiggled loving her Cousin's hands and mouth, deepthroating and moaning  
"mmmm" her hands grabbing Rebel's bubble butt enjoying her mouth being fucked, her own cock fucking Rebel's mouth  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Today at 12:17 AM  
Rebel moaned and quickly sped up, arching to Rush's touch(edited)  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Today at 12:18 AM  
hearing Rebel slurping as she went faster, licking at her cock while speeding up herself and smacking her Cousin's sexy ass  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Today at 12:19 AM  
Rebel soon cried out and came, upping her pace to get her cousin off.(edited)  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Today at 12:20 AM  
drinking the cum down and cumming herself moaning and pulling off letting Rebel cum on her tits aswell, spitting up some cum "mmm damn that was so tasty babygirl"  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Today at 12:20 AM  
"Same to you babe." Rebel smiled, cleaning herself up as best she could.  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Today at 12:21 AM  
Rush began to lick Rebel's sexy ass "yummy" she smiled big pulling her Cousin close kissing her deep, playing footsies  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Today at 12:28 AM  
Rebel smiled, kissing Rush happily. "Think our girls would mind if we do this sometimes?"  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Today at 12:28 AM  
Rush smiled again staring "hope they don't cause I love you Cousin Rebel" wiggling her tongue and suckling her tits  
"beautiful tits" sliding her cock in and starting to thrust  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Today at 12:32 AM  
Rebel smiled softly, kissing Rush softly. "Well then, we'll make it work." She promised, gasping a little at Rush's pace. "Mmmm, sexy."  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Today at 12:34 AM  
she kissed back and smiled keeping pace "mmm yeah we will" moving Rebel's hair back  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Today at 12:35 AM  
"You are so beautiful Rush."  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
"thank you Rebel, you too" smiling big, rubbing her Cousin's chest  
"mmm i'm close" speeding up  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Today at 12:40 AM  
"Mmm cum for me." Rebel murred, arching to Rush's touch.  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Today at 12:41 AM  
Rush leaned down kissing on Rebel's neck and tits, cumming hard  
"mmm still hard" said as she jacked her Cousin off  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Today at 12:42 AM  
Rebel smiled. "Of course... you keep me hard being so sexy..."  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Today at 12:44 AM  
Rush laughed kissing Rebel and pulling out  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Today at 12:47 AM  
Rebel smirked. "Think you can handle me cumming on you?"  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Today at 12:57 AM  
"mmm sure" she said pumping faster  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Today at 12:58 AM  
Rebel soon did cum, laughing slightly when it covered Rush's hand.  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Today at 12:59 AM  
"damn" Rush laughed nuzzling Rebel's neck, licking her hand "mmm damn you don't hold back"  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Today at 1:00 AM  
"Mmm, like you did... cumming on my tits."  
________________________________________  
'Cousin Rush' (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
"felt so good" she smiled kissing Rebel softly  
________________________________________  
Cousin Rebel (Shewolf)Today at 1:04 AM  
Rebel smiled kissing back.


	12. Nia/Tamina Part 2

Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:15 PM  
Lina Snuka, still known to her fans as Nia Jax, had finally replaced what she had been born with. She had also taken part in several matches since the operation, she had watched Tamina fight with Beth Pheonix, taking several kicks herself before flattening both Beth and Natalya and leaving the ring with Tamina. They were supposed to return the next night until Stephanie had re-arranged things. Instead Lina had been left to see to Tamina's black eye, her touch soft even as she pressed the ice-pack to Tamina's cheek and eye-socket gently. "I'm sorry baby, I thought she was going to miss..."  
________________________________________  
Sarona Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 9:20 PM  
Tamina had competed in matches with her wife/cousin after getting the surgery aswell, not happy that they didn't capture the Women's Tag Titles at Elimination Chamber or Fastlane, where Tamina got in Beth's face, where she caught a black eye. "Lina i'm ok, fuck she can hit"  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:23 PM  
"That's what she said..." Lina teased, kissing Sarona softly. "You know I'll plow that bitch into the floor... nobody hurts my woman."  
________________________________________  
Sarona Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 9:24 PM  
"shut up ya big goof" laughing and nudging, kissing back "plow.." she smirked hugging Lina  
"ok we're even on stupid puns"  
she answered a text from Milaneta "ok you two be careful, bring us some pizza back please? love ya boo"  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:30 PM  
Lina laughed, kissing Sarona softly. "She doing okay?"  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 9:35 PM  
"yes her and Maleata are going eat Pizza with friends from School" Sarona kissed Lina again  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:37 PM  
"Those girls are so sweet, I'm not surprised they have so many friends." Lina smiled. "They staying out tonight?"  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 9:51 PM  
"yeah they'll be home later, you and I can just relax cuz" Sarona said putting her feet up "damn girl packing some booty or what?" smiling again  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:52 PM  
"You complaining gorgeous?" Lina teased, finally dropping her robe and slipping into bed to kiss Tamina. "Think you can handle a little sexytimes?"  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 9:55 PM  
"nah never" watching and slipping her own robe off whistling and kissing back "how can I say no to you?" slowly rubbing her cock, checking out her beautiful wife  
"took me a while to convince you to be my girl"  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:57 PM  
"Mmm, well, hard to say no to you after you saved me from Dad's... ideas." Lina murmured, kissing Sarona softly. "I love you 'Rona... my big sexy Samoan."  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 9:59 PM  
"i'd do anything for you...you know that...thanks for being so good for the girls and comforting me since my Dad died" she kissed Lina back "I love you too my powerhouse Wrecking Ball of a woman, my favorite sexy cousin"  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:07 PM  
"Feel like trying to make babies?" Lina asked softly. "One round with a dick each?"  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 10:08 PM  
"I had two babies, enough for me, they're almost taller than me now" Sarona licked on Lina's tits, sucking one as she flicked it with her tongue softly, stroking her cuz  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:24 PM  
Lina laughed softly. "Well, how about we try to make babies with me then?"  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 10:27 PM  
"wow Lina, is that what you want my love?" she smiled leaning up  
"get me wet and then hop that big ass on"  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:30 PM  
"Mmm, you know I want us to have babies." Nia murred, kissing Sarona before moving to suckle her wife's cock.  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 10:34 PM  
Sarona kissed back then laid back smiling, playing with Lina's hair "mmmm damn you're so beautiful when you want something" she smacked her wife's big ass  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:49 PM  
Nia had giggled, sucking harder.  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 10:50 PM  
"you're adorable" Sarona arched a bit moaning, licking at Lina's ass now, stroking her  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:55 PM  
Lina had moaned softly. "Mmm, all for you."  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 10:56 PM  
"mmhmm" slowly sucking Lina's cock while fingering her pussy  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:01 PM  
Lina moaned softly again. "Mmm, god I love you."  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
slurping "mmm love you too babe" slowly rolling to her knees and sliding into Lina, Sarona thrusted slowly  
"this view is beautiful" she smiled  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
Lina had moaned softly, arching to each thrust happily. "You are so gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
she slid out and made Lina lay back then got ontop sliding back in making out with her wife "you too, so sexy"  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
Lina smiled, spreading herself wider for her wife. "Happy my girl?"  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 11:19 PM  
"very happy" thrusting faster, her cock fully erect knowing Lina can take her well hung cock "mmm damn you're soaked" leaning down to kiss her wife  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
"Mmm, you make me so wet baby." Lina responded hotly, riding Sarona more with a mewl, clearly already hugely turned on.  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
making out and moving Lina's hair back, tits pressed as she pounded that pussy good, turned on aswell, loving how her wife opened her legs more  
"damn your tits get so hard babe"  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
"Mmm, so do yours." Lina teased, soon moaning and cumming hard.  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
Sarona smiled big stroking Lina as she came hard "mmm damn" kissing her wife's neck then her big beautiful lips  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
Lina smiled, kissing Sarona softly. "Enjoy that sexy Sarona?"  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
"very much" she blushed pulling out "as much as you did" sucking those big tits  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
Lina smiled, stroking Sarona's hair. "Question is... what are you going to do about this boner?"  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 11:41 PM  
sliding on Lina's cock moaning, riding it "guess i better give you a ride now" Sarona smiled big  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
Lina smiled, gently setting a pace and teasing her lover's ass. "Look at you sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
"look at me? look at you sexy with your beautiful blonde hair and big sexy mouth" Sarona rubbed her own cock while riding  
"ahhhhh"  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
"Mmm, we're both sexy..." Lina smirked, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
"ohhh babe" leaning down again offering her tits, enjoying the pace smirking back "we're a damn good team babe"  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
Lina quickly latched onto Sarona's tits, sucking hard. "Mmm, yes we do."  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 11:54 PM  
Sarona's fingers running through her wife's silky hair, gripping a shoulder clenching "mmm my woman" Maleata walked in to grab a few clothes accidently coming to the bedroom "hey Mom...oh my sorry!" her eyes wide seeing her Mom's ass and Nanna's cock  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
"Hi Mal..." Lina laughed.  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
Sarona laughed looking back "hey babygirl it's ok...we were..." Mal giggled "wow you two are so cute, I know what you're doing, hey Nanna you looked great Sunday night" Sarona smiled  
"yeah we looked great even losing huh?"  
________________________________________  
March 14, 2019  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 12:04 AM  
Lina laughed softly. "We sure did..." She paused then suckled Sarona's tit again.  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Today at 12:06 AM  
"mmm Lina" breathing heavy  
clenching on her wife's cock  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 12:10 AM  
Lina slowly upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Today at 12:12 AM  
Mal just shook her head at them "sorry to barge in, thought you were sleeping" Sarona leaned back a bit, stroking herself, Mal tried not to look "ahhh babe, aww Mal don't be embarrassed it's ok"  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 12:14 AM  
"Maybe Mallie needs herself a girlfriend?" Lina suggested, lightly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Today at 12:16 AM  
"yeah she does" Sarona smiled at her daughter then climbed off to give some head, bobbing  
"Mila brought you some pizza, she's doing some laundry" Mallie kept watching her Mom and Nanna a bit then started to walk out "mmm oh good baby" Sarona licked at the head  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 12:23 AM  
Lina moaned softly, clearly close.  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Today at 12:30 AM  
moaning and feeling herself about to cum aswell, stroking her own cock "hey Mallie come see for a bit" Mallie turned looking "yeah Mom?" Sarona looked over "come help Nanna while she sucks me" Mallie giggled  
Sarona offered her cock, turning around(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 12:39 AM  
Lina smiled, moving to suck softly on Sarona's cock. "You'll scar your kids you know..."  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
"i'm sorry, you don't have to" smiling and cumming  
sucking on Lina to make her release  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 12:43 AM  
Lina soon came undone. "Good girl."  
________________________________________  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Today at 12:45 AM  
"mmm love you" Mallie smiled blowing kisses "love you both, me and Mil are staying by Suzy's" Sarona nodded "k baby love you"  
swallowing  
________________________________________  
Lina (Nia) Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 12:55 AM  
Lina had smiled, watching Mallie leave and kissing Sarona again. "Mmm, we have good kids."  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Sarona 'Tamina' Snuka (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
"yes we do" Sarona smiled kissing back, hand on Lina's cheek "love you".


	13. Hannah/Holly Blossom Twins Part 2

Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 4:40 PM  
Kelly quietly sipped her coffee in her Triple H mug while typing up her daily Blog on the laptop wearing red glasses and hair pulled up, black robe, finally comfy after splitting from Taeler, which was a mutual split. "oh dear" having a slight brainfart but smiling as she continued, now living with Lucy full-time  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 4:41 PM  
"Having fun there Kell?" Lucy asked softly, moving to kiss her sister's cheek as she moved back to the bedroom, planning to get changed from the street clothes she had worn to go out before joining her sister.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 4:42 PM  
"oh quite the blast Lucy" giggling and taking a break, sipping more coffee, returning the kiss to her sister's cheek "Taeler called...she's settled in"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 4:45 PM  
"How lucky that she and Brooke fell in love too..." Lucy smiled.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 4:47 PM  
"yeah they are quite cute" Kelly smiled aswell "soo...Blog for the day...about why things happen like they do"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 4:48 PM  
"You sure that's a good choice... we had flames after Taeler and Brooke spoke up."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 4:50 PM  
"are you bothered by what people think?" she looked at her sister  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 4:51 PM  
"Nah. Look how they were when Dix picked us... hate ain't new."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 4:52 PM  
"you're right...gosh I miss Dixie and Gail, so sweet" as Kelly leaned over kissing Lucy softly  
"has Brooke contacted you?"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 4:54 PM  
"Not much. Not after she moved out." Lucy smiled as she kissed her sister again. "Maybe we should invite Dix and Gail over sometime?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 4:55 PM  
Kelly kissed back giggling "sure they could try our cupcakes, lovely idea" holding Lucy  
"I watched Ashley Vox's video...their boy is precious...she got the onsies we sent"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 4:58 PM  
"Dixie seems happy too, which is nice." Lucy smiled, playing with Kelly's hair a little. "They made a cute kid.... that's for sure."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 5:00 PM  
"yes I noticed" smiling softly enjoying as she rubbed Lucy's leg "takes guts to do what Delmi did, but she's not shy, now I wonder...would they take that next step?"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 5:01 PM  
"You mean marry?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 5:01 PM  
"mmhmm"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 5:02 PM  
"Maybe? .... We should anyways."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 5:04 PM  
"will you marry me? be my Sister-Wife?" Kelly smiled holding hands  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 5:04 PM  
"Yes. Yes yes yes."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 5:04 PM  
Kelly giggled holding her sister's cheeks kissing her  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 5:06 PM  
Lucy smiled, kissing Kelly happily.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 5:08 PM  
"I love you Sister-Wife" smiling and rubbing noses  
"happy?" she asked softly  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 5:59 PM  
"With you? Always." Lucy smiled softly.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 5:59 PM  
"me too" giggling and standing to disrobe "oh gosh tanlines"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 6:02 PM  
"You and me both." Lucy laughed, stripping her own robe off.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 6:03 PM  
"i'm not complaining" she smirked and put on Spice Girls Wannabe singing and dancing  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 6:04 PM  
Lucy laughed, watching her. "You are so damn cute."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 6:05 PM  
Kelly smirked smacking Lucy's butt "as cute as you singing that one song?"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 6:10 PM  
"Which song was that?" Lucy asked playfully.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 6:10 PM  
"oh shoot..." trying to remember and holding her Sister-Wife smiling softly "I am flustered"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 6:11 PM  
"So maybe we should go to bed instead? Have some fun?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 6:12 PM  
"mmm good idea then we can maybe read later?" Kelly got in bed with Lucy holding her foot teasing "does it tickle...right...here?" tickling  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 6:13 PM  
"Sure." Lucy smiled, moving to cuddle Kelly, laughing when she tickled her foot. "Heeeey, stop it."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 6:17 PM  
"make me" she giggled and softly suckled her Sister-Wife's toes, offering hers  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 6:22 PM  
Lucy laughed and softly sucked on Kelly's toes.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 6:23 PM  
Kelly giggled smiling softly "ack nooo" wiggling toes  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 6:23 PM  
Lucy giggled.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 6:24 PM  
"get the strappy" pouncing her sister and suckling a nipple, massaging them  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 6:25 PM  
Lucy giggled moaning at her sister's suckling even as she moved to find the strap-on.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 6:26 PM  
licking her fingers and rubbing Lucy's pussy while suckling "mmm love you"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 6:38 PM  
"Love you too sis." Lucy purred, moaning and moving to respond with her own light teasing rubbing.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 6:39 PM  
"ohhhh" toes curl smirking and kissing Lucy, slipping the strappy on  
"yay to us being together"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 6:57 PM  
"Yay indeed." Lucy laughed.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 6:58 PM  
Kelly giggled and rolled Lucy over slowly sliding in and cupping her tits while thrusting gently  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 7:00 PM  
Lucy moaned and arched.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 7:03 PM  
"mmm this view is amazing" giggling and moaning, getting off on Lucy's pleasure, setting a good pace "Delmi said omg the pleasure my sister gets when I catch a boner is the best feeling when we have sex"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 7:03 PM  
"Mmm, I can only imagine." Lucy smiled.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 7:05 PM  
Kelly smirked as she massaged Lucy's tits and her own "ahhh I love your ohhh face"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 7:05 PM  
"You do get to make it happen a lot." Lucy teased, soon squealing and cumming undone.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 7:06 PM  
"yes i do" leaning over kissing her sister deep, pushing deep  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 7:09 PM  
Lucy had shivered, soon rolling into a second release.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 7:11 PM  
"oh shoot Lucy, that good?" Kelly said smirking and pulling out, moving down and licking Lucy up  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 7:20 PM  
"You know it babe."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 7:21 PM  
"babe" Kelly giggled moving back up and rubbing her tits on Lucy "so I can call you baby? honey? sweetheart?" smirking  
"everyone freaking out over your new book"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 7:27 PM  
"You can call me anything you want babygirl." Lucy smiled, kissing Kelly. "Think they'll like it boo?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 7:28 PM  
"I love you so much, bae" Kelly smirked kissing back "of course! especially when they have a signed copy next week" playing footsies  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 7:29 PM  
Lucy smiled. "You reckon Dix ordered a copy?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 7:29 PM  
"maybe a stack" she giggled laying on her sister  
"your hands are soft...what do you use?" teasing  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 7:31 PM  
"You know what I use sis... you bought me it."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 7:31 PM  
"best stuff ever, glad you like it" Kelly kissed Lucy deep pressing boobs  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 7:35 PM  
Lucy smiled and kissed back. "My sweet girl."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 7:39 PM  
she blushed "so beach wedding? are you nervous?"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 7:40 PM  
"Nervous... a little... but excited."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 7:41 PM  
"me too...i'm in love with my twin..next blog" smirking and cupping Lucy's tits "fun to play it...so right"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 7:45 PM  
"You seem to be enjoying playing with those... sis."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 7:46 PM  
"blame me?" Kelly smirked sucking one then offering hers  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 7:59 PM  
"Mmm, nah can't blame you." Lucy smiled, sucking softly on Kelly's chest.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 8:04 PM  
"mmmm" Kelly smirked playing with her sister's hair "your hair smells nice"  
________________________________________  
Hannah (Lucy) Blossom (Wolfie)Today at 8:05 PM  
"I just showered."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Knott/Holly Blossom (RP)Today at 8:05 PM  
"yummy"


	14. Kelly/Lola Ripa Part 1

Kelly Ripa was a Morning Talk Show Host since the 90s with Regis Philbin, when he left she became the lead host and had many co-hosts. Kelly was also an actress on Soap Opera All My Children. She's the mother of 3 children: Michael, Lola, and Joaquin, whom she had with her ex Mark Consuelos, they had been married since 1996 but recently divorced after some differencesand share custody, but Lola lived with Kelly while the boys stayed with Mark and visited every week. "Lola Grace? did you put the dishes in the dishwasher and take Chewie for a walk?" as she called from her bedroom.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:37 PM  
"Yes mama." Lola called back with a smile. "Chewie wants his momma Kelly though."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 6:38 PM  
"thank you sweetie" she smiled walking into Lola's room in her robe "hey baby boy" Kelly pet his head smiling then leaned down kissing her daughter's forehead "such a good daughter I have"  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:42 PM  
Lola smiled, sneaking a quick kiss. "You're adorable too Momma."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 6:43 PM  
she smiled at the kiss "how did you grow up so fast? I used to hold you against me and rock you, now you're a foot taller than me"  
sitting and hugging Lola "my pretty babygirl"  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:46 PM  
"You took such good care of me." Lola smiled. "Even if I miss momma time."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 6:48 PM  
"I love you kids so much" she smiled again "and you're never too old for Mommy cuddles" Chewie ran off to his food bowl in the kitchen  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:49 PM  
"You'd let me cuddle?" Lola asked almost innocently.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 6:50 PM  
"if that's what you'd like baby" Kelly laid back playfully wiggling her foot at Lola(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:01 PM  
Lola laughed, kissing her mom's foot. "I'd actually like... more than that."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 7:01 PM  
she laughed softly rubbing her daughter's foot "oh?" Kelly looked over  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:06 PM  
"You ever thought about... making love with your own kid?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 7:07 PM  
"it never crossed my mind...how often do you have these feelings?" she patted her chest motioning Lola over  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:08 PM  
Lola blushed and scooched closer. "Most weeks.... Daddy is so rude."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 7:12 PM  
"don't mind him, it's the Italian blood...what did he do that he's so rude?" Kelly kissed Lola's cheek and forehead cuddling her, feet playfully wiggle together  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:18 PM  
"He just keeps talking about how he dislikes you... makes me angwy."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 7:20 PM  
"don't pay attention, he's just really salty right now" hugging tight  
"Barb was on the show this morning...and...I got her autograph for you...since she's your favorite"  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:26 PM  
Lola gasped and giggled, hugging Kelly tight. "Love you Momma."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 7:27 PM  
"love you too Lola Grace" she smiled big then softly kissed Lola  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:28 PM  
Lola smiled, responding shyly and sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 7:30 PM  
"mmm I can help you with your feelings" as Kelly kissed her daughter again, taking her hand playing it on her chest  
"your boobs make mine seem so small, i'm jealous" she teased  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:34 PM  
Lola teased Kelly's chest softly. "You can always borrow mine to play with Mommy."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 7:36 PM  
Kelly laughed opening her robe, fully nude and looked down her daughter's shirt "they are nice and full though"  
she added "Barb and Michelle invited us to have dinner with them this weekend"  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:44 PM  
Lola smiled, pulling her shirt off. "So... you said yes obviously?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 7:46 PM  
"I said yes" smiling big and softly cupping Lola's boobs "like my hands?"  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:48 PM  
"So soft..." Lola murred.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 7:50 PM  
slowly suckling on a nipple, one hand slowly sliding into Lola's pj pants "so you're ok with older pussy hmm?"  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:20 PM  
"Mmm, I am." Lola smiled, kissing Kelly softly as she added. "I could... undress for you?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 8:23 PM  
"mmm sure get comfy baby" Kelly smiled watching  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:32 PM  
Lola giggled, stripping off and slowly letting her legs fall open to Kelly's view.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 8:33 PM  
"ooo nice little pussy Lola Grace" she smiled again rubbing it slowly "want Mommy to taste you?"  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:46 PM  
"Mmm, yes please mommy."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 8:47 PM  
Kelly leaned down slowly licking her daughter's clitty, gentle as she reached to rub one of Lola's boobs  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:47 PM  
Lola moaned softly.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 8:49 PM  
"mmm" she suckled softly watching Lola's reaction  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:21 PM  
Lola moaned loudly. "Mommy... can we... 69?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 10:22 PM  
Kelly smirked "sure baby, top or bottom?"  
as she rubbed her daughter's clit  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:23 PM  
"Bottom works for me.... if you don't mind?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 10:25 PM  
Kelly smiled moving up to kiss Lola deep  
"you can just stare at my lack of butt too"  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:27 PM  
"I like your butt mommy."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 10:28 PM  
"love yours too Lola" she laughed and got ontop for 69, licking Lola  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:30 PM  
Lola moaned softly and licked her mother's pussy in return.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 10:30 PM  
"ohhh" Kelly's moan was sweet and cute, breathing deep as she rubbed and slurped  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
Lola quickly upped her pace, moaning loudly.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
"mmmm so close baby" Kelly rubbed and licked, cumming undone  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
Lola grinned and cleaned her mother up, soon cumming undone.  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
"you're amazing with that sassy mouth" she laughed teasing and cleaning Lola up  
________________________________________  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
Lola laughed. "I learnt from the best."  
________________________________________  
Kelly Ripa (RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
"that's my girl" Kelly smiled big laying back, rubbing Lola's tits and kissing her  
________________________________________  
April 4, 2019  
Lola Ripa (Shewolf)Today at 12:00 AM  
Lola smiled, kissing back sweetly.


	15. Jessicka/Momma Havok Part 1

Martha aka Momma Havok came over to visit her daughter Jessicka for a few nights since Nevaeh was gone for the week. "so how was the reunion with Victoria?" she asked laying back in the bed wearing one of Jess's shirts and pj pants  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 12:59 AM  
"Sexual.... as always." Jessicka laughed. "She asked after you by the way."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
"just like I raised you, and you get your good looks from me" Momma laughed "oh? I miss her, glad she's doing well, just saw pics of her family" taking a turn on a level  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:02 AM  
"She's happy.... but I think she'd love to... play... with you."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
"I wouldn't say no...I can still go" smirking  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:04 AM  
"She'd wreck you without a warmup Momma..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:05 AM  
"i'd bust her balls Jessicka" Momma smiled taking a break from gaming "when is Nevaeh coming back? I miss my babies"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:06 AM  
"She's home next week..." Jessicka teased. "I've missed her too."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:07 AM  
"i'm sure you do, you two are so beautiful together" Momma hugged her daughter "to think you used to lay on my chest all day and now you turned into such a beautiful woman, love you"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:12 AM  
Jessicka smiled, laying her head on Martha's chest. "You ever miss me sucking on you...?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:13 AM  
Momma kissed her babygirl's forehead "very much, you always made a fuss when i'd pull you off so i'd let you keep suckling" playing with Jess's hair "so are you sticking with the smokey grey?"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:20 AM  
"Mmm, for now." Jessicka smiled, gently teasing her mother's chest with a light suckling through the shirt.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:23 AM  
"till you decide you're bored and dye it again....that's my girl" gasping and smiling softly "mmm you can get this damn off for me" rubbing her daughter's chest  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:24 AM  
Jessicka hummed softly, pulling the shirt off and moving to remove her own. "Mmm, so good momma..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:25 AM  
"thank you, damn battle of the monster tits here" laughing and massaging Jess's tits  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:27 AM  
"Mmm, you always did have nice tits mom."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:28 AM  
"thanks baby" kissing her daughter  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:29 AM  
Jessicka smiled, kissing back. "Is it wrong to wanna get.... close?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:31 AM  
"not at all...I know your dick is getting hard in those shorts" teasing as they kissed "mmm" kissing on her daughter's neck then suckling on a tit, showing some skill  
"mmm" sliding a hand to rub that cock through Jess's shorts  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:34 AM  
"Are you blaming me momma? you have a banging bod..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:35 AM  
"no, can't blame you" she slid her pants down having a fuzzy bush watching her daughter  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:36 AM  
Jessicka smiled, removing her shorts and kissing her momma. "Let me... touch?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:37 AM  
"mmm go ahead" kissing back smiling and slowly rubbing those big balls "mmm damn babygirl, jacked"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:39 AM  
"Mmm, you are so good at that momma." Jessicka purred, moving to stroke her mum's clit gently.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:40 AM  
"thank you Jess" moaning softly as they got comfy, Momma stroked her daughter slowly getting her excited "biggest dick I ever seen"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:41 AM  
"Wanna ride it?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:42 AM  
"i'd love to get fucked, I need it bad" moving down to slowly start giving head, working it good at a slow pace  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:43 AM  
"Mmm, I'll take care of you Momma."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:44 AM  
bobbing good on it, tits shaking as she jacked Jess off  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:45 AM  
Jess smiled, stroking her hair. "So good momma."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:47 AM  
slurping, leaving it soaked as she looked up, Momma smiled "yes it is Jess, got your feet going crazy, all curling"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:48 AM  
"Mmm.... can you blame me with such a good blowie?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:49 AM  
"sure can't" Momma kissed her daughter as she slowly climbed on, moaning  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:54 AM  
Jessicka smiled, kissing her Momma sweetly, gently pulling her down onto her some more. "You like that Momma?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:55 AM  
Momma kissed back holding Jess's shoulders "mmmm yesss so big my baby"  
breastfeeding while slowly riding  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:56 AM  
Jessicka smiled, gently upping the pace slightly. "So tight Momma..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 1:59 AM  
"been a long time since I been filled like this Jess, make Momma cum hard" offering her tits, playing with Jess's hair  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:04 AM  
"Mmmm, yes Momma." Jessicka promised, sucking her Momma's tits and upping her pace, pulling her mother down onto each thrust.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:05 AM  
"ohhhhh" gripping Jess's big shoulders tight "mmm love your mouth on me and that big fat cock inside me"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:05 AM  
"You want it rougher Momma?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:08 AM  
*yeah let me lay down and you can fuck me" she pulled off laying back with her legs open "taste me"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:10 AM  
Jessicka had smiled, moving to lap at her Momma's pussy. "Mmmm.... wet for me already."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:12 AM  
Momma smiled moving Jess's hair back watching "doesn't take much, damn look at that beautiful big butt in the air"  
moaning  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:13 AM  
"Ready to get plowed?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:15 AM  
"very ready baby girl, love you so much" pulling Jess up kissing her, legs wide  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:16 AM  
Jess kissed back hotly, pushing deep into her mother, setting a rough fast pace. "Mmmm, like that?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:18 AM  
*yup" moaning as they kiss, holding on and breathing deep as she grabbed her daughter's ass with one hand smacking it and suckled Jess's neck  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:22 AM  
Jess responded to the spank with a rougher pace. "Mmm, so perfect Momma."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:23 AM  
smiling as their tits bounced other "damn don't knock me out with those" teasing and moaning loudly "ahhhhh fuck!"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:24 AM  
"Close already Momma?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:26 AM  
"yes babygirl so close" kissing Jess again, toes curling as she came  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:28 AM  
Jess soon came as well. "Mmm.... just try not to have my baby, okay?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:30 AM  
"omg you better not Jess" glaring and kissing her daughter's cheeks smacking that ass  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:34 AM  
"Well... it's inside you so...."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:34 AM  
"I understand but warn me baby" smiling and kissing her daughter deep  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:35 AM  
"You know I'd marry you too, right momma? You wouldn't be an outcast."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:35 AM  
"oh really? you love me that much huh?" playing with Jess's hair, kissing her nose  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:37 AM  
"I do momma." Jess promised.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:38 AM  
"love you too" kissing her daughter deep, rubbing her back and ass  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:41 AM  
"Even if....?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:41 AM  
"I mean...what are we gonna do? you jackhammer the shit out of me Jess"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:43 AM  
"Mmm, did you enjoy it?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:44 AM  
"very much, told you I needed it bad" kissing softly  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:45 AM  
Jess smiled, kissing back. "You are amazing."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:46 AM  
Momma smiled "you too baby, glad you still love my old ass" teasing and grabbing that ass  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:46 AM  
"Old? More like magic." Jess teased. "You make me so.... hot."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:47 AM  
"Momma can still go, better with age" smiling again "I noticed" making Jess lay back and moving to slowly suck that cock again  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:48 AM  
"Mmmm... keep that up I'll be taking your backdoor too Momma."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:48 AM  
bobbing and gripping  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:49 AM  
Jessicka moaned softly, almost fucking her Momma's mouth.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:50 AM  
Momma moaned drooling and enjoying, deepthroating it easily  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:51 AM  
"Mmm, you wanna taste the cream?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:52 AM  
she looked up slurping a bit licking the head "mmm please baby" sucking some more(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:53 AM  
Jess soon came.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:54 AM  
Momma moaned drinking it down as she kept sucking faster  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:55 AM  
"You want more?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:57 AM  
slurping and pulling off "mmm lets 69" sliding over to sit on her daughter's face, sloppy pussy from being fucked as she continued to suck Jess  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:58 AM  
Jess moaned softly, lapping at her mother's pussy happily.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:59 AM  
Momma massaged her daughter's legs, fingering her asshole and bobbing at a good pace, moaning  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 3:00 AM  
"Mmm.... I'm close."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 3:00 AM  
pulling off and stroking, smiling "your asshole is soaked Jess, i'm close too, ready?"  
rubbing her tits on that cock, loving a good tit fuck  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 3:01 AM  
Jess soon came, lapping at her Momma one more time.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 3:03 AM  
she cummed moaning and drinking down her daughter's sweet cumm as she bobbed, letting some spray on her tits "mmmm so good"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 3:04 AM  
"Mmm, yes you are."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 3:04 AM  
"your cock is so yummy and beautiful baby" turning around and kissing her daughter deep  
rubbing her tits  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 3:06 AM  
"Mmm, so is your pussy momma."


	16. Valentina/Antonina Shevchenko Part 1 (With Felicia the Maid)

Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
The Bullet Valentina Shevchenko, the younger sister of Antonina whom she admired as her best friend, born in Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan had years of experience in MMA with Muay Thai Kickboxing experience, enjoyed much success since training hard with their Mother and Coach. Valentina had wins over Holly Holm, Julianna Pena, and Strawweight Queen Joanna Jedrzejczyk who she beat in 2018 to win the vacant Flyweight Title. Her worst loss was to Amanda Nunes in 2017 by split decision, which she was still upset about. Her hobbies were dancing, training, beach with her sister, and trips to the Gun Range, which they started the day with. "perfect" she smiled finishing up a session, having gotten better over the past three years as she removed her safety glasses and headphones, wearing camo shirt, jeans, boots, hair pulled back as always The sisters also had another quality....both were shemale but never spoke about it publicly. "i want Amanda again, i know i can beat her..." sitting with her head down  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
"Babe..." Antonina spoke softly from behind her sister, moving to stroke her back as she sat down beside her, her voice gentle. "You need to stop beating yourself up about that.... really." She paused then leant to kiss Valentina's neck softly, her voice low and soft. "For a start, beating you up is my job.... and besides, we both know she's not going to just let you win..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
she looked over and laid her head on her sister's shoulder "Ant, you know we train to perfect, my guard was down" her eyes closed feeling Antonina's lips on her neck laughing softly with a nudge "I know that...not expecting to just get an easy win.."  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, nibbling her sister's earlobe gently. "Then do it... if you promise to let me enjoy you..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
Valentina smiled big "always" as she leaned in kissing her sister's lips  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, kissing Valentina softly, her touch light over her thigh. "My sweet baby sis... so willing to play."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"love you big sister" she spoke into the kiss "mmm lets head back and go relax, later we can go to the beach"  
she teased "check out the pussy"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
"Maybe find some to share?" Antonina smirked. "Since you and me can have a lot of fun alone when we get home... right?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"oh yes, guess we are just so sexy" smiling big again and standing, Valentina held her sister's arm to leave  
"remember that one time I was getting blowjob and you were resting a bit, I nibbled at your dick?"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
"Mmm, you mean the first time we ended up ignoring all the 'Don't fuck your sister' talks?" Antonina smirked. "Yeah, I remember."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"mmhmm" she nodded smiling again "we don't listen, we know what we like" she said as they got back to their hotel they were staying at while traveling  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, leading her into the lift, waiting for the doors to close before kissing Valentina softly. "We do indeed... and I love being yours."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
Valentina got close holding Antonina's arms and kissing back, staring as they talked "I like being yours too sister, I love you so much"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, gently nipping her sister's earlobe again. "You ready to go in that room and get... rowdy?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
smiling and nodding while moaning, returning some neck kisses "mmm letting your hair grow out I see, so long now"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
"You did keep complaining you couldn't get a proper grip babe."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
Valentina laughed "so true...it was too curly and too short before" she smiled big rubbing her sister's chest as the lift opened and people were waiting  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smirked, leading Valentina past them towards the room, her smirk clearer as she muttered. "What? Never seen two women get so close?" Her words were teasing even as she let them into the room, locking the door behind them. "People are so judgy."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
hearing her sister being very verbal at everyone, she shook her head smirking as they headed to the room "I don't get the judging, like ok we are gay, we are sisters, and yes...we do have dicks..so?" Valentina sighed undressing, having small perky boobs and a tight ass, 8 inch cock, lighter complexion compared to her sister as she did her little twirl dance and bowed  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, whistling softly as her sister as she undressed, aware she had similarly small boobs and a tight ass, her smirk slightly dirtier as she removed her panties, aware she was easily halfway aroused already. "Look at you, my sexy babysis..." She had moved to stroke Valentina's cock softly, kissing her as she teased, knowing that she was going to enjoy teasing her sister, even if her own cock was a little longer, stopping just short of 10 inches.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
Valentina laughed and smiled big "you like that huh?" as she caught sight of Antonina's halfway erection, her own pink cock was hanging but soft but becoming more erect from her sister's touch "look at you big sister, all the sexy" she began to stroke Antonina's cock aswell and kissing back, feeling so small to the 10 inches "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
"Still nervous babe?" Antonina asked softly, stroking her sister's back as she kissed her. "My gorgeous girl... I can't wait to ride this beautiful cock of yours."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"a little" she felt secure with her sister kissing back "mmm can't wait to taste you baby" Valentina took Antonino into bed and continued kissing her deep, stroking her  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, still lightly stroking her sister's cock as she deepened the kiss a little more. "How about I let you choose when you gag on me?" She asked, slightly teasing but knowing it was going to turn her sister on.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"ok" she smiled agreeing as they kissed "mmm love you, gosh it's so much darker than mine Ant" laughing softly and moaning, letting her long flowing blonde hair down to get more sexier  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
"Longer too, right baby?" Antonina smiled.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"oh hush just cause you're bigger and thicker, it only seems right cause I'm the baby sister" she fussed in Russian and laughed again "get the good pussy too"  
her fingers running softly through her sister's hair  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smirked, kissing Valentina softly. "Don't sulk baby.... you know I love your cute little cock."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
Valentina kissed back "small but effective, like me" she smiled flexing  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina almost purred into the kiss, stroking her sister's arms softly. "How about you use that 'effective' little mouth on me?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
she enjoyed being rubbed as she moved down, flipping hair back and looking to her sister as she slowly licking at the head, sucking  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, stroking her sister's hair softly. "Mmm, good girl."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
loving the length and hardness, Valentina took more down bobbing, rubbing at Antonina's chest, pinching a nipple  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, gently cupping her sister's head, guiding her to take more. "Mmm, that feels so good baby."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
loudly slurping heard, the other hand cupping her sister's balls as she took almost the entire cock, gagging a bit, her own cock fully erect "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled softly, stroking Valentina's hair. "You want more babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
reaching for her sister's other hand locking fingers she was determined to take it all, relaxed and finally got it all down, toes curled into the sheets then pulled slowly off drooling a bit  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Soft fingers stroked through her sister's hair again. "Such a good girl, aren't you Valentina?" Antonina's smile was soft. "Such a sweet little switch for me."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
Valentina smiled and kissed at her sister's tight abs softly "mmm yeah I am for you, how did that feel?" as she continued to stroke the cock  
"better than your little cute friend with the hairy pussy?" she teased  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
"You know you are baby... she's sweet but such a little vanilla sub."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"yeah so is my student, can't get passed the head and screams so loud" she softly gave some head, using tongue  
spitting a bit  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina moaned softly. "Well Vallie, maybe she just needs a little more tough love."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"I am doing best I can Ant.." Valentina kneeled up to let her sister have a turn on her, cock point out  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, gently suckling her sister's cock, relaxed enough to easily take it all.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"ohhh" her fingers combing through Antonina's hair and rubbing her own strong chest enjoying as she laid back to watch, one leg over her sister's shoulder  
"so sexy"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina slowly upped the pace of her suckling.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"ahhh so good big sister" she smiled big loving the drooling "so much spit"  
holding Ant's head and thrusting bit  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina moaned softly, letting her sister do what she wanted.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"mmm turn around let me finish you off, I see it's wobbling" Valentina laughed softly watching it, playfully placing her feet on it and stroking "ooo"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, quickly doing as her sister asked. "Mmm.... almost ready for round 2 baby?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"want my ass?" she smirked opening legs  
"or wanna ride me?"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
"How about I let you fuck me first.... then take that pretty little ass?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"deal" Valentina pulled her sister ontop kissing her deep, holding her ass as a knock on the door was heard  
"room check" the maid said  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
"Occupied Sweetcheeks, check back later." Antonina had called to the woman, smirking at Valentina as she added. "Unless you'd rather... try something else?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
she laughed softly "good timing" smirking a bit "dare you to let her in, see her reaction"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smirked. "And if she's into it? Feel like a little... spitroast?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"yeah lets get wild" Valentina kissed her sister again  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, kissing Valentina softly before answering the door. "Well then Sweetcheeks... come in..." She had taken in the girl's blush and smiled, shutting and locking the door behind her even as she watched the girl shiver. "Vallie sweetheart.... what do you think? Should I bring her closer?" She had looked at the maid again, stroking her cheek when she began to cry. "Aww sweet girl, it's okay... what's wrong?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
she watched laying down waving "hello.." pouting as the girl cried "don't cry we won't hurt you Miss.." Valentina stood up, cock pointing up "what's wrong?" she asked the woman  
"bad marriage? awww" as the maid told them, Valentina looked to Antonina  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina had sighed softly, stroking the maid's cheek again softly. "Well then sweet girl, I suggest we get you away from him..." She had paused, smiling a little when the girl nodded meekly. "You said he wasn't a fan of you... with women? How about we send him a little hint that not only are you going to leave him for women... but for women who can make you cum harder?" She paused, noting the woman staring at Valentina and herself, mostly staring at her cock then Valentina's and back again. "He'd leave you alone if you got with two MMA girls, right?" The maid had nodded shyly, almost weeping again with relief. "Okay sweetness, why don't you let Vallie here strip you and I'll set us up a little photoshoot..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
Valentina nodded agreeing "yeah men are assholes" she smiled big stroking her cock for the maid, the maid's eyes widen at both of them being shemale "don't be scared" she began to help the maid with her heels then unzipped the dress kissing softly at her shoulder "mmm no bra and cute panties"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina had smiled as she set up the cameras for the little photoshoot, taking the maid's phone from her to set up the auto-send function before moving back to her sister and the maid, kissing the maid sweetly when the girl gasped at Valentina's touch and kiss. "So ready to play..." Her voice was soft even as she moved to tease the maid's panties, smirking at the small whine that escaped her. "Wet too... he really didn't serve you well, did he..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"she has bubble butt perfect for you Ant and hairy pussy" Valentina laughed softly as she finished undressing the girl  
"aww" she smirked softly stroking her sister  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, kissing Valentina softly. "I think we should take our pretty little girl here to bed... make it all better." She was almost smirking when the girl spoke softly, almost whispering her request to Antonina her smile warm. "Oh sweetheart, don't worry, you can taste us both..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"yes we are sisters" answering the maid while kissing back, who kind of figured but was afraid to ask "yes plenty here for you" walking with her sister and the maid back to bed  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, gently positioning the maid to kneel, then drop to all fours on the bed, stroking her hair softly. "Think she wants you first Vallie, she keeps just looking at you."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"must be my ravishing long silky hair" Valentina smirked kneeling and offering her cock, flexing a bit  
"mmm" she moaned as her cock was softly suckled  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
"How is she Vallie?" Antonina asked softly.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"you'll love it Ant" she smiled enjoying and pulling her sister behind her, kissing her  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, kissing Valentina softly. "Think she could handle a little thrusting?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"hope so, by this?" Valentina stroked Antonina a bit while getting bobbed on at a good pace, the maid getting more comfy "ooo"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
"Of course." Antonina smiled, watching the maid's eyes slide closed her smirk soft when the girl pulled off and beckoned to her, moving to slide her cock into the girl's mouth, pulling Valentina against her side and kissing her even as she gently pulled the maid deeper over her, smirking into Valentina's lips when the maid moaned and let her thrust a little. "Mmm, she's so good isn't she Vallie babe?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
Valentina smiled big kissing back and moaning "yes she is very good" her hands on her sister's boobs, playing with them as she watched the maid work that cock "hungry much?"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
"Starving, poor girl." Antonina murmured. "Look at those pretty eyes, still so sad..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"so pretty" she smiled at the girl and playfully licked Antonina's cheek "not as sexy as my sister, love you" spoken in Russian  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, her reply soft as she responded in Russian. "My darling girl...."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
sparkly eyes "mmm here can you take us both, two dicks" she offered her cock as her sister was getting suckled, the girl switched back and forth on both of the sisters  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, stroking the girl's hair even as the clicks continued to come. "Mmm, hubby dearest really did lose a good little girl here."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"yes he did" Valentina suckled Antonina's neck and a nipple as the maid continued to enjoy suckling all the meat in her face  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina moaned softly, stroking the maid's hair again as she licked her sister's neck, her lips brushing Valentina's ear as she whispered a few more words in Russian. "You as ready as I am to stretch our sweet little virgin here?" She paused then added. "Maybe we could take her with us... share her with our girls."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
Valentina shivered, her nipples so hard from her sister making her feel so good "mmm Ant" she nodded "maybe so" continuing their Russian convo as she slipped behind the maid sliding slowly in, hearing the whimpers  
"i'll save some for your ass" she winked smiling big and thrusted  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, stroking the girl's hair softly. "Mmm, it's okay little one... keep going." The maid had shivered, whispering something and drawing a soft laugh from Antonina as she spoke. "Babygirl, Vallie's smaller than me... ride her a while, I want you ready to handle me." She had smirked at Valentina's words, laughing when the maid yelped slightly. "Do that again Vallie... and don't stop, let's show that idiot man just how to please his wife."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"I can still work it well" Valentina laughed shaking a fist playfully while upping her pace "ahhh so tight" she did the trick again, hips smacking the maid's big ass  
"she has cushion for the fucking"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina had smiled, watching the maid moan and buck, squealing a little as she pushed back onto Valentina. "Harder Vallie, she's close..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"gahhh good pussy" Valentina stood a bit squatting and still fucking the maid, bed shaking as she grabbing the girl's bouncy boobs  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
The Maid had almost screamed when she came, almost sobbing. Antonina smiled softly, stroking her cheek and moving behind the maid, stroking her back softly. "So Vallie, ready to watch our pretty little pet scream for me?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
she kissed her sister pulling out and nodded "mmm yeah" she said leaning down to give some head to show the maid how close they really were  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, kissing Valentina when she pulled back, moving to push into the maid, enjoying the squeal and buck. "Tight little girl." She had moved to grip the girl's hips, making her pace both firm and steady, watching the girl shiver and smirking. "Oh she's going to be so much fun to ruin..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
Valentina kissed back as she pulled off "mmmm love you big sister" she smirked "told you" Valentina moved to lay down and get sucked on again "ahhh" feet in the air  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, watching her sister being sucked even as she upped her pace, watching the girl's legs slip wider. "Mmm, good girl Sweetcheeks." She had upped her pace again, feeling the girl clench a little, smirking at Valentina when the maid finally spoke. "I...I'm Felicia and oh my god... don't stop." The maid had panted softly, her voice almost breaking as she added. "Cum in me... please..." Antonina had been about to speak when Felicia continued. "I want to be yours... fully." Antonina had smiled, kissing her neck softly as she upped her pace. "Ah, our sweet little Felicia, your pretty little pussy is all ours now... and we'll take that sweet little ass tomorrow, once we get you away from that man..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"she's learning quick how we work" Valentina came undone down the maid's throat "mnmmm yess" a smirk on her face loving that name "well hello Felicia, you hot little thing" leaning to suck on those big beautiful tits  
"same size as Momma's tits" she joked  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smirked, letting herself cum in Felicia's pussy, feeling the maid shiver and cum with her. "She's just going to get bigger baby, we got a babymama now."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"oooo have some babies" Valentina smiled big and moved over to her sister, kissing on her neck and shoulder, slowly slipping her cock in Antonina's ass for a bit, gripping her hips  
"lick her, I will fuck you"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
"You sure you don't want to breed our little girl now?" Antonina asked softly.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"we have plenty time big sister, I need this cute ass for a bit" Valentina thrusted a bit rubbing her back  
"fits nice" she smiled  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina moaned softly. "Mmm, okay...." She had bent over to lick at Felicia's ass, enjoying her whine and mewl.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
Valentina bit her lip going faster and leaning to watch her sister work on Felicia "mmm she will spoil us big sister" instantly cumming undone from all the pleasure  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Felicia also came undone quickly. "We can all spoil each other." Antonina smiled. "Question is if Felicia here can handle us."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
"we sure could" she pulled out and playfully tackled her sister cuddling and smiling big "seems like it already"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina laughed softly, kissing Valentina softly. "You think babygirl can handle a little assplay?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
kissing her sister back and hugging her, Valentina laughed "she gonna faint, then tomorrow, we hit it again"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (WolfRP)02/13/2019  
Antonina smiled, kissing Valentina softly again, then Felicia. "Alright, then husband dearest can have the night to brood on just when his wife is going to leave."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)02/13/2019  
she kissed back as they cuddled with their new girl "mmm love you big sister, love you Felicia" smiling again and nodding, closing eyes.


	17. Antonina/Valentina Shevchenko Part 2 (With Momma Shevchenko)

After falling in love and becoming intimate, the Shevchenko sisters Valentina and Antonina decided to get married with only a few friends and family attending their ceremony. "well this Certificate looks perfect right here" *Valentina looked at it as she pulled her hair back wearing jeans, tanktop and flannel shirt.  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:41 PM  
"Just like you... wifey." Antonina teased, kissing Valentina's neck softly.  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
smiling softly holding Antonina "still flattering me Ant" kissing her sister wife  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:47 PM  
"Always Vallie."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 10:52 PM  
"I love you so much" smacking that ass and smirking as she went get water  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
"Love you too.... my girl."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
Val sipped some water "mmm so Felicia got her raise she was talking about" slipping off her sandals and taking her flannel shirt off  
"come read and maybe masterbate Ant?" slowly turning and unzipping her jeans  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:08 PM  
"Maybe? definitely." Antonina smiled. "Is Feli okay?"  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:10 PM  
"yeah she is fine" Val smiled big taking her sister wife to bed sliding off her jeans and getting comfy, top still on  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
Antonina smiled, stripping down. "Wanna play together?"  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
"mmmm sure" taking off her top and stroking while watching  
"my hard nipples"  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
"Beautiful." Antonina smiled, stroking herself and moving to lightly suck her sister-wife's nipple.  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
Val laughed and enjoyed while her cock hardened, watching Ant's cock aswell "mmm everyone having so many cute babies"  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:19 PM  
"You think we could get Feli to have a kid?"  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
"I am sure if we talk to her she'll be interested" as she stretched out as they talked and masterbated "mmm need help?"  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"Mutual stroking?"  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
"mmhmm" kissing Ant and stroking her cock, offering her own with the other arm around her sister-wife  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
Antonina smiled, moving to stroke Val's cock for her. "Mmm,"  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
"long that yours is a bit bigger" smooching and moaning  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
"Well I didn't smack mine on the mat in training as a teen..."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"shut up" Val laughed biting on Ant's nipple, squeezing that cock and suckling  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:29 PM  
"Mmm, why? you mad sis?" Antonina teased.  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
"it was an accident, the other girl was being stupid I was so mad" laughing again and making out with Ant....their mother Elena walked in bringing dinner "Antonina? Valentina?" she called, Valentina went down to slowly give head  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:32 PM  
Antonina smiled, stroking Valentina's hair. "Mmmm...."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
Val bobbed moaning and opened Ant's legs a bit more playing with her sister's balls  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
* 'Tina.... mom's here...."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
she looked over pulling off and licking the head sitting up "oh? damn...think she brought food" leaning up to kiss Ant as Mom opened door to catch them "ohh my...sorry didn't know"  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
"it's okay momma... come in."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
"hey Momma" smiling as she walked in closing door and coming over to give her girls hugs and kisses "why are you two naked?" she asked  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
"Married momma... remember?"  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
Val laughed kissing Momma's cheek, she smiled smacking her head playfully "sorry, I should have known, just so happy you two are happy"  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
"Aren't you momma?"  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
she nodded and sat down with her girls "happy to have you two" Val rubbed her back "we love you so much Momma"  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
"We do." Antonina smiled, kissing Momma's cheek.  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
Val kissed the other and she smiled big noticing their big cocks "so you two just gonna lay in bed rest of night?" shrugging and teasing "well I was trying to suck Antonina before you came in" rubbing Ant's cheek  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
"You could always join us?"  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
"yeah you need some stress relief" Val leaned over kissing Ant as Momma watched  
________________________________________  
May 6, 2019  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 12:01 AM  
Ant responded happily.  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 12:03 AM  
"mmmm" licking at her sister's tongue, Momma slowly undressed as she rubbed their backs, still watching their cocks "mmmm want some Momma love?"  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 12:12 AM  
"Mmm, c'mere momma..."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 12:16 AM  
"hot Momma" Val smiled and moved over to slowly suck Ant while she helped Momma relax, Momma smiled watching "oh my"  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 12:19 AM  
Ant purred softly.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
Val bobbed a bit faster, Momma slowly started stroking her "mmm want me to suck you while you suck Antonina?" Val pulled off a bit nodding "If you want"  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 12:23 AM  
"Mmm, playtime with Momma."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 12:31 AM  
"mmm our sexy Momma" she smiled as Val started sucking Ant, giving Val head slowly  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 12:34 AM  
Ant moaned softly. "Mmm, so sexy."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 12:35 AM  
"Val is giving you good head" she smiled and showed some skills, Val smiled moaning while throating, toes curling  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 12:36 AM  
"Mmm, yes she is."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
Val pulled off playing with Momma's hair "feels so good" Momma moved over to give some love to Ant's cock  
"mmm let me try something" Val kneeled up and slowly inserted in Elena's pussy going slow as she sucked on Ant  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 12:39 AM  
Ant moaned softly. "Mmm, you look so good momma."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
"yes she does, show those skills Momma" smiling and keeping a good pace "your toes are curling, excited?"  
Elena slurped and moaned stroking and sucking  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 12:43 AM  
"Mmm, yeah I am.... wanna taste momma?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 12:45 AM  
"you want Momma to taste your toes, Ant? glad they don't smell" laughing a bit, biting lip being cute "mmm I dunno babygirl" she laughed aswell  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 12:45 AM  
"Well, I'm gonna cum so... drink or no?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 12:46 AM  
"ohhh sure" Elena smiled sucking just the head, drooling "how's it feel babe?"  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 12:58 AM  
"So good..." Ant panted, soon cumming undone.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 12:59 AM  
smiling softly as she kept thrusting "mmm Momma's pussy feels nice wanna take a turn?"  
Momma moaned as she drank Ant's cum  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 1:00 AM  
"Mmm, if Momma wants to?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
"sure baby" Momma smiled kissing Ant as Val pulled out to switch  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 1:03 AM  
Ant smiled, moving to gently push into Momma's pussy.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 1:04 AM  
Val smiled laying down to get head from Momma "mmm love you both"  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 1:05 AM  
"Love you too." Ant promised, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 1:05 AM  
Val promised aswell moaning, toes curling as Momma gave her good head "mmmm Ant" she moaned  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 1:07 AM  
"mmmm, yes babe?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 1:07 AM  
"you sexy" Val flirted biting her lip cumming as Momma cummed aswell, drinking  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 1:08 AM  
Ant smiled, kissing Val softly. "You too."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 1:13 AM  
Val kissed back rubbing Ant's chest smiling "mmm whatcha made for dinner Momma?" Elena smiled cuddling "your favorite meal ever"  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 1:15 AM  
"We know you made pussy momma... what else?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 1:16 AM  
"haha" Val laughed hard, Momma blushed  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 1:19 AM  
Ant smiled, kissing momma's cheek. "Sorry Momma.... but the tuna pasta smells good."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 1:19 AM  
"mmm it does, so hungry" Val smiled kissing Momma's cheek and rubbing her tit  
"we made good peach tea today"  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 1:22 AM  
"We always make good food and drinks... "  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 1:23 AM  
"mmhmm Ant ate the rest of the cherry cheesecake I made Friday" kissing her sister-wife "my recipe?" Momma asked  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 1:24 AM  
"Of course momma."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 1:25 AM  
"kiss me" Val teased pouncing Ant "my babies" Momma laughed watching  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 1:44 AM  
Ant laughed, kissing Val softly. "Mmm... momma want kisses too?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 1:45 AM  
Val smiled as Momma leaned in kissing them both  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 1:45 AM  
Ant smiled, kissing back softly.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 1:46 AM  
Val kissed back aswell "lets go eat" Momma smiled standing to get dressed with her girls  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 1:48 AM  
Ant smiled, getting up to dress.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 1:48 AM  
Val put on a robe "love this robe I got in Tokyo"  
as she smooched on Ant's cheek  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko (WolfRP)Today at 1:49 AM  
"Suits you Vallie."  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 1:49 AM  
"thanks Ant".


	18. Shaul Guerrero/Vickie Guerrero Part 1

Shaul was happy in her marriage to Kavita and enjoyed life. One night she sat in the tub shaving her legs relaxing after a day out listening to some music, staying at her Mother's House.(edited)

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 2:58 AM  
Vickie had knocked softly. "Shaul honey... you need towels?"

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 2:58 AM  
"yeah Mami please" she smiled finishing

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 3:01 AM  
Vickie had smiled as she entered the room, placing the towels and moving to kneel beside the tub, lazily washing her daughter's hair. "I've missed you, you know..."

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 3:03 AM  
smiling again stretching out "me too, and laying on you in your comfy arms" biting lip "Kavita still fusses about what should she call you" laughing

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 3:16 AM  
"She can call me any name she wants... Mami, Mamacita, Vick.... I won't mind." Vickie smiled slightly as she added. "There are times I miss Eddie so much... it would be nice to be called Mamacita one more time..."

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 3:22 AM  
"Mamacita, love when she calls me that" Shaul relaxed "yeah Daddy is always in my heart, miss him so much, hope he's happy for us"

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 4:08 PM  
"He would be Shauly…. He adored you." Vickie smiled and added. "We both did... and I still do, my smart cookie with a gorgeous girl."

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 4:11 PM  
Shaul smiled big holding her Mother's hand kissing her cheek "love you"

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 4:12 PM  
Vickie smiled, kissing Shaul softly on the lips. "Love you too sweetheart... now you should dry off before you get all cold."

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 4:13 PM  
kissing back "yeah or prune up" laughing and standing grabbing a towel to dry of fas she got out of the tub(edited)

"my beautiful Mami"

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 4:18 PM  
"Want to spend a little time cuddling once you get dry?"

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 4:19 PM  
"sure we could" smiling and finishing up

"I need a hair trim"

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 4:25 PM  
"You look perfect to me Shauly." Vickie smiled, stroking Shaul's back as she lead her to bed.

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 4:27 PM  
Shaul held hands with her Mother smiling big "hey Mami? I miss cuddling and suckling, I used to be jealous when Sherilyn fed" as they laid down

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 4:59 PM  
Vickie smiled, moving to strip off her dress before settling on the bed, gently stroking her daughter's hair. "You can suckle baby... you always could, you just needed to ask."

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 5:03 PM  
"damn girl" teasing and watching, laying her head on her Mother's chest "mmm feels good...ooo spoil me much?" smiling and kissing her Mother, her cock semi-hard

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 5:46 PM  
Vickie smiled, kissing back. "Isn't that what mothers are supposed to do?"

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 5:47 PM  
"mmhmm and you are the best Mami in the world" Shaul cupped a boob softly licking and suckling, her own nipples hard

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 5:49 PM  
"Only the best for my Shauly."

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 5:50 PM  
her cock was fully erect from excitement as she watched her Mother's face, sucking more and holding hands

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 5:56 PM  
Vickie smiled, stroking Shaul's hair before kissing her hands. "Baby.... how would you feel if Mami wanted to... play?"

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 6:00 PM  
Shaul pulled off smiling at the kisses and hair strokes "well I don't blame you, I can't control my cock hehe, wanna play with it?" kissing her Mother

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 6:04 PM  
Vickie smiled, kissing Shaul and moving to gently stroke her cock. "Mmm, such a good babygirl."

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 6:10 PM  
"such a good Mami" smiling back and playing with her Mother's hair moaning "mmm making my toes curl"

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 6:10 PM  
"Anything to make my girl happy."

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 6:14 PM  
Shaul moaned suckling her Mother's neck enjoying the stroking "you smell good, you wanna taste me?"(edited)

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 6:45 PM  
"Can I?"

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 6:46 PM  
"sure" Shaul nodded and got more comfy

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 7:03 PM  
Vickie smiled, moving to kiss Shaul's cock.

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 7:03 PM  
smiling and continuing to play with Mother's hair biting lip, toes curl

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 7:11 PM  
Vickie slowly upped her pace.

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 7:12 PM  
"ohh yes" watching and massaging her head, arms, and back as she was sucked

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 7:18 PM  
Vickie slowly upped her pace a little more.

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 7:19 PM  
"you're amazing" fully erect in her Mother's mouth "ohhh"

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 7:30 PM  
"Feel good?"

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 7:30 PM  
"very good Mami, how's it taste and feel to suck your own daughter?" smiling big and rubbing her own tits "Kavita loves when I gag on her hehe"(edited)

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 7:58 PM  
"You taste good baby... so good."

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 7:59 PM  
"thanks Mami, ooo Kavita should be here soon" thrusting back in her Mother's mouth(edited)

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 8:02 PM  
Vickie moaned and sucked harder, jumping a little when Kavita spoke from behind her. "I see you two took family bonding to a new level..."

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 8:03 PM  
Shaul blew kisses and laughed at her wife "baby! give me some hugs"

she moaned cummming

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 8:18 PM  
Vickie swallowed, watching Kavita move to kiss her wife. "Hi Shaul baby..." Kavita smiled, kissing Shaul again before kissing Vickie, grinning at Vickie's slight blush. "Awh…. hey Mamacita..."

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 8:19 PM  
Shaul kissed back, hand on Kavita's cheek "mmm Caliente" smiling into another kiss as she pulled out of her Mother's mouth "mmm love you"

making the heart with her hands

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 8:33 PM  
"Love you too." Vickie smiled, making her own hand heart.

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 8:34 PM  
smiling and pulling Kavita into bed, sliding her shorts down so her cock pops out

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 8:37 PM  
Kavita moaned softly. "Someone's horny."

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 8:38 PM  
"mmm" she smiled kissing her wife's neck "yeah you are" seeing Kavita's cock harden

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 8:42 PM  
"You should get on that..."

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 8:42 PM  
"gladly hehe" laughing and leaning down to give her wife good head

 

Elizabeth Philips (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 8:57 PM  
Kavita moaned and smiled. "When we get done... maybe someone should see to Mamacita's needs.... wouldn't want her just jumping her next date..."

 

Sarah Kaufman (RP)Yesterday at 8:58 PM  
Shaul pulled off laughing a bit "yeah Mami needs to be prepared when she meets that special someone"


	19. Kristie Mewes/Sam Mewis Part 1

Kristie MewisToday at 4:01 PM  
The Mewis sisters Kristie and Sam both played for Team USA, Sam was a Midfielder and Kristie was a Defender. Weeks later after winning the World Cup in France they were finally home relaxing and kicking the ball around in their big backyard, Kristie was shorter but older and shemale. "so I heard you had a crush on someone" she teased running around and kicking the ball into their set up net(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 4:20 PM  
"Maybe a little." Sam admitted with a laugh. "So do you, right?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 4:21 PM  
"mmhmm I do" smiling and hugging her sister, sweating a bit "getting too hot"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 4:40 PM  
"As always... showers might help?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 4:42 PM  
Kristie nodded "a nice cold shower, I thought the weather was humid in France, nothing changes here" as she grabbed the equipment bag to head in "thanks for moving in and helping with bills and everything Samantha"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 4:44 PM  
"Of course... although if you want to chase your crush I won't stop you." Sam was teasing even as she followed Kristie inside.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 4:45 PM  
"oh yeah crushes, we need to talk about this" laughing and putting bag down then slipping off her shoes by the door, undressing and wearing just shorts "i'll do the clothes after"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 4:47 PM  
"Why even bother, not like you wear much around the house..." Sam teased, stripping down to her sports bra and boyshorts, putting the rest in the wash.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 4:49 PM  
"neither do you and i'm comfy without clothes when i'm home" Kristie smiled big watching "nice shorts sis...so anyway I had a crush on Rachel but she been talking to Abby"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 4:50 PM  
"Same here." Sam murmured. "Yeah, I know the feeling.... I think those two are blind to us babe..."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 4:53 PM  
"oh well...happy for everyone finding someone" as she slipped off her shorts  
"sorry you have to see me like this" laughing and smacking Sam's ass running to the bathroom  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 4:58 PM  
Sam laughed. "Why don't we just share the shower?" She suggested idily.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 4:59 PM  
"good idea" Kristie smiled turning the shower on thinking, her cock semi-hard "check out my tanlines Sam"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 5:01 PM  
Sam smiled and finished stripping before moving to join her sister. "Ooh, nice tanline right there..." She was smirking even as she teased her hand down the dip into where her sister's cock was. "How small was that bikini bottom, you hussy."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 5:06 PM  
laughing a bit shrugging "just my trunks, they're comfy" as she stared at Sam "you almost grabbed my cock there sis" nudging and getting in with a smile  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 5:07 PM  
"Like you'd even complain." Sam teased.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 5:08 PM  
"well you're my sister, I would have to be kind of weird huh?" playfully splashing Sam and washing up "you're not upset over Abby are you?"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 5:12 PM  
"Weird? Have you seen half the WWE girls? or MMA? it's not weird." Sam teased, booping her sister's nose. "Not much... how about you? I know you like Rach?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 5:13 PM  
"yes I have seen The Bellas hooked up, but that doesn't really surprise me...calm down I didn't mean to start a fuss" Kristie smiled at the boop "yeah she's cute but like I said, she's been talking to Abby"(edited)  
washing Sam's back as they talked  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 5:18 PM  
"Well, all I'm saying is if those two fools won't love us..." She paused, washing her sister's hair gently. "Maybe we should love each other.... at least we know what we like, right?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 5:20 PM  
hearing what her sister was saying, knowing she was right, she agreed "yeah we can't just sit around on Tinder all day and then get heartbroken" as Kristie leaned in softly kissing Sam  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 5:26 PM  
Sam smiled, gently kissing back, wrapping her arms around her sister. "Love you, my Kristie."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 5:28 PM  
"I love you Samantha" Kristie smiled, softly patting her sister's cute ass "so are we gonna go through with this?" they did so much together, training, attended Basketball games, and loved each other  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 5:29 PM  
"I'm in if you are." Sam smiled, kissing Kristie again gently before adding. "Besides, mum always did say we were incredible together."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 5:30 PM  
"i'm in" licking at Sam's tongue and kissing back, nodding "she sure did and we are inseperable"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 5:33 PM  
Sam smiled, moving to gently stroke her sister's cock. "I love you, my beautiful girl...."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 5:35 PM  
"love you too cutie" smiling and feeling herself get harder "mmm cute isn't it?"  
making Sam kneel "I seriously need to get off right now"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 5:47 PM  
Sam smirked, kissing the tip of Kristie's cock. "Mmm, want me to suck it real good?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 5:49 PM  
Kristie smiled "sure why not, you got it hard" leaning down to steal a kiss  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 5:50 PM  
Sam smiled and kissed back, pulling away to lightly suck on her sister's cock.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 5:54 PM  
"ohhh wow look at you, so cute" smiling and teasing "mmm feels so good though"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 5:55 PM  
"Mmm, you taste good." Sam smiled, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 5:56 PM  
"big enough for you?" Kristie smiled again, holding Sam's hair back moaning  
"as many times as you seen it"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 5:57 PM  
"It's perfect." Sam promised, upping her pace again.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 6:02 PM  
"thanks sis" biting her lip and playing with her boob while the other hand held her sister's hair "mmmm damn all yours baby" slowly thrusting  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 6:04 PM  
Sam moaned softly, sucking harder.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 6:05 PM  
"ohh yess i'm gonna cum then slide into your beautiful pussy"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 6:07 PM  
"Mmm, give it to me babe."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 6:08 PM  
Kristie smirked pulling out and giving Sam a facial "mmm happy?"  
breathing deep "you made me all tingly there Sam"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 6:11 PM  
Sam smiled, licking herself clean. "Mmmm, you taste so good."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 6:13 PM  
Kristie smiled leaning down to kiss her sister  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 6:16 PM  
Sam smiled, kissing back as she stood up, kissing Kristie happily.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 6:17 PM  
her hands moving down to cup her sister's ass as they kissed smiling big "lets dry off and i'll give you the dick" slowly rubbing Sam's pussy  
"we've come a long way from practice kissing"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 6:19 PM  
Sam smiled, kissing her sister and arching a little to her touch. "We have.... who knew we'd end up here?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 6:23 PM  
"Mom catching us kissing and fussing and now here we are falling in love" getting out to dry off "mmm you need to show me that tongue trick again, Sam"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 6:26 PM  
Sam smirked, moving to dry off. "Which one?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 6:31 PM  
"the one that got me to blow a load in your pretty little face" Kristie laughed kissing Sam, being girly  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 6:34 PM  
Sam laughed softly. "Mmm, want to try it on me babe?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 6:45 PM  
"mmm sure" smiling and taking her sister back to bed, smacking her butt playfully and climbing in licking over her cute butt and pussy  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 6:46 PM  
Sam murred softly. "Mmm, just like that."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 6:48 PM  
opening Sam's legs more as she licked and suckled her clitty "mmm caught you masterbating a couple times, now we can help each other"  
making her sister lay back as she licked deep  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 6:57 PM  
Sam moaned softly. "Mmm, yes we can, no more boring nights trying to get off."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 7:00 PM  
"love you Sam" flicking clit with her tongue, slowly fingering Sam "mmm yummy"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 7:02 PM  
"Love you too babe." Sam purred, moaning softly. "Mmm, I'm close."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 7:04 PM  
"I can taste your juices, let it loose" smiling and slowly kneeling to slide her cock in, Kristie started thrusting, kissing Sam  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 7:07 PM  
Sam soon came, kissing Kirstie hungrily. "Mmm, keep going, I'm good for another round."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 7:14 PM  
Kristie kissed back smiling and kept thrusting "good good cause your pussy feels so good" leaning down to suckle one of Sam's nipples, her own nipples hard  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 7:16 PM  
Sam moaned softly, riding a little more wantonly.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 7:20 PM  
"mmm how's that feel? wanna be my girl, sissy?" Kristie kissed Sam again setting a faster pace  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 7:22 PM  
"God you feel so good." Sam moaned, smirking and turning to kiss Kristie before adding. "Marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 7:23 PM  
"i'd love to" licking her sister's tongue, hips smacking loudly  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 7:34 PM  
Sam moaned and soon came.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 7:35 PM  
"mmm damn again?" teasing and cumming hard  
"your toes keep curling"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 7:49 PM  
"You just make me feel that good." Sam murmured.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 7:50 PM  
Kristie smiled playing footsies "mine curled too" as she suckled Sam's neck and chest  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 8:19 PM  
Sam murred softly. "I love you Kristie."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 8:24 PM  
"I love you too Samantha" she smiled big  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 8:26 PM  
Sam smiled, kissing her sister lovingly. "My sister-wife."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 8:26 PM  
kissing back smiling again, cuddling and tracing her finger over her sister's nipples and belly  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 8:29 PM  
Sam giggled softly.


	20. Kasey Owens/Leah Owens Part 1

Leah OwensToday at 7:18 PM  
Leah hugged Kasey as she arrived "hey sis, i'm sorry things went sour with you and Diamante...so you caught her and Kiera in bed?" Leah was protective of Kasey, the Irish Twins hated to see each other hurt or upset and were quick to help  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 7:22 PM  
"Yeah. Like... I get it, you wanna bone her... but just tell me?" Kasey sighed, hugging her sister hard and muttering. "Am I that ugly?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 7:23 PM  
"that's wrong" tearing up rubbing her sister's back "noo Kasey look at me...you are beautiful, anyone would be lucky to have you" holding Kasey's cheeks, Leah gave some advice  
"only thing ugly is the way Diamante acted, her attitude sucks"  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 7:36 PM  
Kasey sighed, holding her sister's hips. "You ever think about... us? I know you've been looking."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 7:38 PM  
"I actually have been thinking about us a few times" Leah smiled admitting "I won't lie...you have an amazing body"  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 7:53 PM  
"Well so do you sis." Kasey teased, moving to kiss her sister softly. "My hero."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 7:55 PM  
Leah smiled softly flexing and kissing back "mmm love you Kasey, let me help you relieve some tension"  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 7:56 PM  
"You sure babe, you don't have to..."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 7:57 PM  
"I want to" taking her sister's hand and leading her to the bedroom pulling the purple strappy out  
Leah started undressing and sliding it on, her shirt still on watching Kasey(edited)  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 8:17 PM  
Kasey smiled, biting her lip as she undressed and settled on the bed.  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 8:18 PM  
"should i take my shirt off too?" Leah asked as she lubed the dildo then kneeled behind Kasey  
"anyone would be blessed to get this arse" she laughed smacking it playfully  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 8:19 PM  
"Definitely." Kasey smiled. "Let me see all of you."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 8:20 PM  
taking off her shirt now fully naked with her sister, flexing  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 8:20 PM  
"So sexy...." Kasey murmured.  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 8:22 PM  
"you too" Leah blushed slowly sliding in and thrusting  
"wow you don't feel awkward do you?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 8:23 PM  
"No... do you?" Kasey asked, already softly moaning, enjoying her sister's pace.  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 8:25 PM  
"not really...I mean yeah we're sisters but I don't find anything wrong with helping you" she stayed at that pace as they talked "mmmm Lucy and Kelly hooked up" teasing "wish this tight arse was mine*(edited)  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 8:47 PM  
"It could be.... but I thought you were into Zoey or... the other one? Little Miss Paradise Lost?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 8:48 PM  
Leah smiled "mmm Zoey is so cute, you know how i'm into badasses, got to talk to her and she kind of flirted, I was like omg" leaning over kissing Kasey's nose "what about you?"  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 8:58 PM  
"Yeah, Melanie's cute." Kasey smiled, wrinkling her nose. "Shall we... ask them to move in with us?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 8:59 PM  
laughing and nodding "yeah we should" slowly upping her pace, kissing her sister  
"heard Melanie has a crush on you"  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 9:08 PM  
Kasey smiled, moaning softly into the kiss, soon cumming. "Mmm, yeah? Zoey keeps looking at you when she thinks nobody's looking."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 9:12 PM  
"oh really?" whispering into the kiss and massaging Kasey's ass and back then cupping her tits "they look like they know how to bang" as she pulled out(edited)  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 10:15 PM  
"Well, why don't we invite them over and find out?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 10:17 PM  
"I have the spare room" Leah smiled "lets go shower" hugging Kasey "I want you to be happy"  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 10:18 PM  
Kasey smiled, hugging Leah. "I love you Leah."  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 10:18 PM  
"I love you Kasey" smiling again  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 10:19 PM  
"So, you really okay with bringing the girls over?"  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 10:19 PM  
"I am fine with it" she nodded slipping the dildo off  
leaning over kissing on her sister's neck and chest "we'll have a nice convo next time about it"  
________________________________________

Kasey OwensToday at 10:23 PM  
"Mmm, okay babe." Kasey smiled, moving away to shower.  
________________________________________

Leah OwensToday at 10:23 PM  
Leah smiled back going shower aswell.


	21. Allysin Kay/Angelika Part 2

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 12:03 AM  
Angelika arrived to pick up Allysin, having her and Kris' son Aiden and Mirrie "look Mommy, Mirrie"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 12:05 AM  
"Hello Aiden." Allysin smiled, setting Mirrie down beside him.  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 12:06 AM  
smiling "i warned Bouj she has a limit today and she gave me the death stare and i kissed her nose, she needed new headphones to DJ, love that woman"(edited)  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 12:36 AM  
"Awh you got soft on your girl." Allysin teased with a smile.  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 12:38 AM  
"yeah so" Angie smirked driving to Granny Yim's to drop the kids off, Angie smothered Aiden in kisses as he giggled "love you, be good for Granny ok?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 12:39 AM  
"C'mon babygirl." Allysin smiled, carrying Mirrie to see her grandma.  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 12:41 AM  
Granny greeted them "thank you girls, hey my babies came to see me" Angie smiled "yup, Kris went see Mia so Allysin and myself get a day too" she nodded(edited)  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 12:55 AM  
Allysin smiled, watching the kids head in before leading Angie back to the car.  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 12:56 AM  
Angie followed smiling again and getting in "our Mother in Law is hot"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 12:56 AM  
"You trying to bone her now Angie?"  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 12:57 AM  
"noo...damn Ally just cause i say wow she's hot don't mean i wanna bone" laughing  
"i mean that's how i got Kris but still"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 12:59 AM  
Allysin laughed. "You fuck your own cousin babe... you can't blame me asking."  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 1:00 AM  
"i know" Angie laughed holding hands with Allysin kissing her hand "you have the best boning ass besides Kris cuz, i like big butts and i cannot lie"(edited)  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 1:22 AM  
"You're cute." Allysin smiled. "So... home and play some?"  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 1:23 AM  
"you're cute too" sliding her cock out a bitthen putting her cousin's hand on it smiling "does that answer you?"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 1:24 AM  
Allysin smiled, stroking her cousin's cock softly.  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 1:26 AM  
"mmm damn i'm not gonna hold back Allysin" parking as they home, leaning over kissing her cousin  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 1:27 AM  
Allysin smiled and kissed back. "Let's get inside."  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 1:28 AM  
smiling softly and heading inside with Allysin, kicking shoes off then undressing "when Kris fell asleep last night i went sit on the couch and jacked off thinking about you"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 1:31 AM  
Allysin smiled and undressed. "Awh baby, you missed fucking me that much?"  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 1:34 AM  
"God yeah bitch, you are my favorite cousin" smiling and jacking off slowly as she took Allysin to bed laying down kissing her again  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 1:36 AM  
Allysin smiled, kissing her cousin softly. "Mmm, want to get ridden or top for once?"  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 1:38 AM  
"i wanna top you" Angie smiled back rubbing Allysin's beautiful pussy as they kissed then moved down suckling a nipple "mmm love you girl, making my cock hard as fuck"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 1:57 AM  
Allysin smiled, stroking Angie's cock softly. "So shall we get to fuckin?"  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 1:58 AM  
"mmm yeah get me soaked then i'll bang you so good, miss those blowjobs, so jealous that Mia gets so much head from you" kissing Allysin again  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 1:58 AM  
Allysin smiled, kissing Angie softly before moving to suck her cousin's cock.  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 2:00 AM  
"ohhhh yess boo" moving her cousin's hair biting her lip "love that ass in the air"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 2:10 AM  
"Spank it babe." Allysin teased, sucking harder.  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 2:11 AM  
licking her lips moaning and spanking Allysin's ass "mmmm"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 2:19 AM  
"You like that?" Allysin asked, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 2:23 AM  
"oh yes do you?" gasping and leaning over to bite on her cousin's ass  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 2:23 AM  
"You know I do."  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 2:24 AM  
"it shows" adjusting for a 69 licking Allysins's pussy  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 2:26 AM  
Allysin smiled, letting Angie get her access to her pussy, sucking at Angie's cock.(edited)  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 2:27 AM  
spanking Allysin's ass while sucking her clit hard, moaning  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 2:46 AM  
Allysin moaned softly. "We going for two rounds babe?"  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 2:48 AM  
"mmm yeah Ally we gonna cum then i'm slamming this hot pussy, you know we always go big, go hard"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 2:48 AM  
"Of course babe." Allysin laughed, moving back to sucking her cousin.  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 2:50 AM  
laughing and moaning, toes curling "mmm loves ya girl" biting that clit and licking wildly  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 2:53 AM  
"Loves ya too babe." Allysin moaned, cumming quickly. She soon upped her pace(edited)  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 2:53 AM  
humming and cumming aswell "mmm damn"grabbing Allysin's feet licking those toes(edited)  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 2:55 AM  
Allysin smiled. "You liked that huh sexy?"  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 2:56 AM  
"very much" offering her feet aswell while sucking her cousin's toes good  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 3:14 AM  
Allysin smiled, sucking Angie's toes softly. "Tasty toes."  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 3:15 AM  
Angie laughed "yours too boo" tickling them while sucking "mmm ready to get it in that ass?"  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 3:16 AM  
"Ass, pussy... whichever you like."  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 3:18 AM  
"i'll finger you while i slam that ass girl" kneeling up and slowly sliding into Allysin's ass, grabbing a boob and rubbing her cousin's wet pussy  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 3:42 AM  
"That works." Allysin moaned softly, riding her cousin's pace.  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 3:44 AM  
keeping a good pace thrusting and moaning "mmm damn you take the dick so good cuz" fingering Allysin  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 3:51 AM  
"You can thank Mia for that." Allysin joked, moaning softly.  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 3:53 AM  
"I'll suck her delicious cock hehe" Angie laughed leaning over for a kiss while pounding Allysin's as hard as she can  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 3:56 AM  
Allysin kissed back before cumming.  
________________________________________

Angelika Taylor KaYimToday at 3:59 AM  
"good girl cuz, loves ya" cumming aswell  
________________________________________

Allysin KaYimToday at 4:02 AM  
Allysin smiled. "Loves ya too."


	22. Kris Yim/Mia Yim Part 2

Kris KaYim had been happy to send her baby off with his other mother, settling to wait for her sister, smiling when she opened the door to Mia. "Well hi gorj.... come on in." She had lead Mia to the bed, settling to wait for her sister to join her.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 4:13 AM  
"Booouj!" Mia smiled big hugging her baby sister "how's my baby man, Aiden? we need another lunch date at Chuck E Cheese with the kids" as she followed taking her shoes off then settled and laid opposite of Kris, feet on headboard, head on her sister's shoulder "how's the new headphones Bouj?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 4:22 AM  
Kris laughed softly, hugging her sister. "He's good. Maybe we can get together this next month?" She was smirking as she offered Mia the headphones. "Wanna try them?"  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 1:22 PM  
"oh good and yay can't wait...maybe when we get back from Toronto next week" smiling as she Bouj again and kissed her cheek taking the headphones jamming "I need these!"(edited)  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 5:07 PM  
"I can probably get you some." Kris laughed. "Dude selling them has a crush on Ang."  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 5:09 PM  
laughing "oh lord does he?" Mia kissed Kris' nose  
"you and Angie are so adorable"  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 5:17 PM  
"Yeah... he got the message." Kris smiled. "You and Ally did us a real favor."  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 5:21 PM  
"good sis" smiling "we're happy for yall...ooo so what's up with the new lipsticks?"  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 5:22 PM  
"Sometimes a girl just wants a change." Kris smiled, leaning to kiss Mia's cheek.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 5:29 PM  
"I live with one too, now you got Allysin wanting them" teasing and blushing "love my Bouj" tickling and kissing her sister  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 5:32 PM  
Kris smiled. "Oh really? I'll send some with the headphones then." She was teasing, but she knew she'd do it if she could. "Love my MeeMee." Kris was still smiling as she leant to kiss Mia again. "Want to get kinky sis?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 5:35 PM  
"awesome! thanks so much" Mia smiled big as they kissed then helped Kris undress "yeah our girls are probably playing grab ass or in my wife's case grab balls" laughing  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 5:36 PM  
"Definitely both." Kris laughed, beginning to undress.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 5:38 PM  
Mia was already fully erect as she undressed, softly sucking her sister's neck and tits "mmm hope the kids are having fun at Mom's, she bought some cartoons she found at the bargain bin"  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 5:56 PM  
"I bet they love it." Kris smiled, kissing Mia and stroking her hair. "Wanna 69?"  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 5:57 PM  
"oh yeah they do love watching their cartoons like us when we were babies" Mia smiled rubbing Kris' chest "i'd love to baby sis"  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 5:58 PM  
Kris smiled, kissing Mia. "I love you sis."  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 5:58 PM  
kissing back "love you Bouj"  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 5:59 PM  
"So you wanna top?"  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 6:01 PM  
"I can top this round" teasing "you can't get enough cock can you?"  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 6:13 PM  
"Never." Kris laughed.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 6:14 PM  
Mia laughed "neither can Allysin but damn I love that woman" as she got ontop slowly licking Kris' bush then sucking her clit  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 6:18 PM  
"She's lucky." Kris smiled, lapping at Mia's cock before sucking it.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 6:21 PM  
"so is Angelika" gasping at the lapping "that felt awesome" loving her cock head tongued as she sucked hard and fingered  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 6:41 PM  
"Mmm, I learnt some tricks." Kris smiled, sucking harder, moaning loudly.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 6:42 PM  
"oh my I bet you have" laughing and wiggling tongue deeper, using the stud good "mmmm love you Bouj"  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 6:45 PM  
"Love you too Mia." Kris moaned, upping her pace even as she came.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 6:46 PM  
"oooo" licking her sister up as she came not long after, fucking Kris' mouth  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 7:06 PM  
Kris smiled and swallowed. "Juicy."  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 7:10 PM  
"sloppy" Mia smiled laying back kissing Kris, pressing her big tits to her sister's hard chest  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 7:15 PM  
"Nice tits." Kris teased, pulling Mia closer. "Can we.... fuck?"  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 7:16 PM  
"thanks" laughing and flipping Kris over slowly sliding in from behind "mmm nice booty, Bouj"  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 7:19 PM  
Kris moaned softly. "You can play with it if you like."  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 7:23 PM  
spanking her sister smiling and thrusting hard "mmm Allysin told me Angelika is pretty good, I said i'm better....i'm the HBIC, she just laughs"  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 7:24 PM  
"Well yeah, you are HBIC, but Angie knows exactly what to do to make a girl cream."  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 7:24 PM  
"I never heard you complain Bouj, happy for you" smiling and cupping those cute tits "mmm my balls are tingling"  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 7:26 PM  
"She's amazing.... just like my big sis." Kris smiled, moaning softly and arching into Mia's touch.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 7:29 PM  
"awww baby sis" leaning over kissing Kris as she upped her pace  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 7:31 PM  
Kris hummed and kissed back, moaning as she came.  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 7:33 PM  
Mia flicked Kris' tongue with hers, pulling out and cumming on her sister's lower back "ahhh"  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 7:36 PM  
"You enjoy that babe?"  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 7:37 PM  
"very much" laying back with Kris cuddling "we are leaving for Toronto on Thursday"  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 7:45 PM  
"You looking forward to it?"  
________________________________________

Mia KaYimToday at 7:45 PM  
"I am so ready to kick Shayna's ass and win some gold...I busted my ass for this" Mia teared up but stayed strong  
________________________________________

Kris KaYimToday at 7:48 PM  
"You'll win this MeeMee." Kris smiled, kissing her sister's cheek. "My baby badass."


End file.
